Hasta qué la muerte nos separe, no por toda la eternidad
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: De resumen no se me ocurre ninguno porque cada capitulo va a ser una historia diferente
1. La princesa Maya

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 1 la princesa Maya

Lo bueno de escribir es que podemos hacer con los protagonistas o todos los personajes lo que se nos antoje, desde tiernos y amables, hasta malos o tontos, o historias de brujos o caballeros con dragones.

Con la imaginación podemos hacer lo que sea… aunque a mí últimamente no se me ha ocurrido nada.

Pero tengo dos ideas, una de cómo se pueden conocer nuestros protagonistas, y otra que nos platicó un excompañero de mi clase de computación que estaba por casarse. Hace como 16 años cuando tomé un curso de computación.

Hoy es 2 de abril de 2014.

Para no enredarme con tantos nombres, nuestros protagonistas se Llamaran Sakura y Syaoran y nombres de nuestra serie preferida, empecemos:

Hace muchos años, en una tribu Maya nacía una princesa por todos esperada.

Todos la trataban con amor y respeto, sus cuidados eran ilimitados porque esta princesa de nombre Sakura estaba destinada a un evento muy importante.

Sakura tenía amigas, a su alrededor veía a mucha gente, pero a todos los hombre que vivían en su tribu, con ninguno podía tratar, solo con su padre, y en contadas ocasiones.

¿No entendía por qué esta distinción?

Pero cómo veía que su mamá la quería mucho y hacia o le daba todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerla feliz no decía nada.

Lo que si le extrañaba era que en varias ocasiones escuchaba a su madre llorar

En algunas ocasiones la calmaba su esposo, en otras sus sirvientas o la gente que estuviera alrededor de su madre.

Y algunas veces escuchaba decir a su madre

¿Por qué Sakura?

A lo que todos contestaban

Porque es la princesa

Pero no escuchaba nada más

Sakura se extrañaba y cuando llegaba a preguntar siempre le decían lo mismo:

Es que usted es una persona muy especial, elegida por los Dioses.

Pero no le decían nada más.

Entonces se acostumbró a escuchar el llanto de su madre, y dejo de preguntar.

Era una niña muy feliz, pero cómo toda niña crece y se convierte en mujer

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando su cuerpo empezó a cambiar y tuvo la primera prueba de dejar su niñez…

En la próxima Luna Nueva que hubo le informaron que era hora de cumplir con su misión

Sakura no entendía su misión, ella pensaba que a lo mejor la iban a casar con algún príncipe de alguna otra tribu por eso nunca le habían permitido tratar con hombres

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa o más bien su asombro

Durante toda su vida cada mes era llevada a los cenotes en donde los sacerdotes hacían oración.

Ella solo permanecía de pie sin moverse.

Así había sido durante toda su vida, una vez al mes, era llevada a los cenotes, veía que los sacerdotes hacían oración, había bailes, todos se hincaban, hacían que ella se asomara al cenote, ella lo veía y después de un ratito se enderezaba y todos regresaban a la aldea.

Cuando era una bebe, al principio le daba miedo hacer eso.

Pero fue creciendo y solo cuando la llevaban era escoltada por hombres guardianes y sacerdotes.

Un cenote es un gran hoyo en el que sus paredes están cubiertas por plantas, y al final hay agua…

Nunca se había metido en ella, solo veía que había agua en el fondo, aunque estaba muy profundo.

En las noches sobre todo de luna nueva que bueno no se ve la luna, y el cielo esta negro, los cenotes se ven muy feos.

Pero como cada mes hacían lo mismo no veía nada malo en eso, ni nada espeluznante, eran sus costumbres.

Así que este mes no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

Los sacerdotes la ayudaban a subirse a una plataforma, y la ayudaban para asomarse para ver el fondo del cenote.

Y cómo todos los meses, de toda su vida, acepto la ayuda para subirse a la plataforma, pero en el momento que sintió que la iban a agarrar de la cintura para ayudarla a asomarse al cenote… en esta ocasión no fue agarrada sino aventada al cenote

Y desde luego, por más que gritaba para tratar de detener su caída, por más que grito al momento de caer en el agua, que desde luego no sabía qué hacer, nunca le enseñaron a nadar… eso era cosa de algunos hombres, pero a las mujeres no se les enseñaba a nadar.

Y aunque hubiera aprendido… no se veía alguna salida, había plantas pero si ella trataba de agarrarse de alguna, estas se desprendían de las paredes.

Un final horrible para una princesa… morir ahogada en un cenote…

Ella gritaba, pataleaba, pero no lograba nada más que tragar agua…

Escuchaba llanto de algunas personas, seguro su madre llorando, pero la mayoría solo oraba por el sacrificio que estaban haciendo.

Por su sacrificio

Por más que lucho… no pudo hacer nada y por fin se dejó ahogar y se hundió en las profundidades del cenote

Fin del primar capitulo

Fin

2 de abril de 2014


	2. Italia 1

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 2-2-1 Italia

Hace muchos, muchos años… muchísimos años… cómo 2000, por el año 70 de nuestra era, en un pueblo al sur de Italia conocida como Pompeya, en la región conocida cómo el Vesubio, vivía un joven muy apuesto, su familia era una familia de agricultores, eran propietarios de muchas tierras de los alrededores del pueblo, y cómo ya este joven tenía 15 años para aquella época ya estaba en edad de casarse.

Sus padres, ya le habían mandado construir un pequeño departamento en su casa, a decir verdad la casa de los señores ya era de varios pisos.

Con forme se iban casando los hijos y las hijas, se hacían departamentos arriba de la casa principal, o sea la casa contaba con un enorme cuarto donde tenían cojines en donde sentarse mesa para comer, y una zona donde se cocinaba, y 5 recamaras, en una sola planta y conforme iba a llegar alguno de sus hijos o hijas a la edad de casarse los señores iban haciendo un departamento en la parte superior para que así sus hijos o hijas siguieran viviendo con ellos, juntos pero no revueltos.

En los pisos de arriba se iban haciendo dos departamentos por piso, y cómo en aquel entonces las familias eran numerosas ellos eran diez hijos.

Y bueno él en particular era el menor de todos los hermanos, y sus papás le habían ofrecido que él se quedara con la casa principal y ellos pasarse al pequeño departamento que habían diseñado con dos de las recamaras de la casa principal.

O sea el pequeño departamento que él pensó que iba a ser para él se lo iban a quedar sus papás y a él le dejaban la casa principal para llenarla de niños… de sus hijos.

O sea ya estaba todo casi listo para cuando se casara.

Solo que existía un pequeño problema.

Y era que no tenía novia.

Las mujeres del pueblo cualquiera de ellas hubiera dado lo que fuera para ser su novia aunque no abundaban las jóvenes casaderas, y con gran facilidad se le insinuaban, y eso a él no le gustaba nada, su esposa tenía que ser alguien muy especial, pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando sí para sus 17 años no había elegido esposa tendría que casarse cómo algunos de sus hermanos, con esposas y esposos escogidos por sus padres.

Y bueno la elección de sus padres era la joven Meiling… aunque ahora esa elección ya no estaba disponible por culpa de ella misma.

Y todo por querer atraparlo.

Meiling era una joven que vivía en el pueblo, eran los vecinos de enfrente de su casa y hacia todo para que Syaoran se fijara en ella y le pidiera que fuera su esposa.

Pero a pesar que era una joven muy bella, que prácticamente creció con él, o sea que si no se cuidaba para la edad que tenia se podía quedar solterona, pero ella estaba encaprichada con Syaoran y hacia todo lo posible por atraparlo.

Y eso a él le molestaba mucho.

Un día Meiling se enteró que Syaoran se iba a ir de viaje en busca de una esposa y sintió que si no hacía algo pronto lo iba a perder y lo quiso comprometer preparándole una trampa para decir que Syaoran la había comprometido y así obligarlo a casarse con ella.

También había un joven que estaba enamorado de Meiling, Touya, también vecino pues vivía al lado de Meiling y casi enfrente de su casa, amigo de Syaoran y compañero de siempre de escuela, y a pesar que Syaoran siempre los trataba muy bien a los dos, Touya le decía que estaba enamorado de Meiling y Syaoran le decía a Meiling que le hiciera caso.

Ella estaba encaprichada con Syaoran y podían conocer a todos los hombres del planeta plano conocido hasta ese momento, pero nadie se comparaba con su amado Syaoran.

Muchas veces Syaoran los quiso emparejar, pero cuando hacían algunas actividades juntas Meiling y Touya, ella siempre le decía que lo hacía con él porque Syaoran se lo pedía, es más que sentía lastima por él… pero que Touya le causaba repulsión.

Y cuando Touya le platicaba a Syaoran lo que le decía Meiling, desde luego que eso enojaba más a Syaoran, y Touya dejo de pretenderla.

Si Touya amaba con locura a Meiling y haría todo lo que ella quisiera, pero tenía sus límites y no iba a permitir que Meiling lo despreciara.

Ese día en particular tenían una fiesta en el pueblo, y cómo todo el pueblo iba a estar presente, Meiling pensó en éste es el mejor momento para atraparlo

"Al anochecer todos van a estar muy tomados y yo puedo esperar a Syaoran en un callejón con la ropa rasgada y gritar y decir que Syaoran había abusado de mí"

Y cómo iba a ser su palabra contra la de él… los iban a obligar a casarse, y como ella estaba eternamente enamorada de Syaoran con eso a ella le bastaba para ser feliz y con el tiempo estaba seguro Syaoran también se iba a enamorar de ella.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos brindaban, el vino corría a placer, habían puestos con diferentes comidas, también había juegos de habilidades, y competencias, a las cuales les encantaba participar a todos los jóvenes del pueblo.

El alcohol corría por todas partes, su familia tenía un gran puesto con una gran variedad de vinos, con uvas excelentes cultivadas por ellos mismos en sus plantaciones que tenían.

Todo adornado con flores, y lámparas de velas que alumbraban todo el lugar.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo y para un joven de la edad de Syaoran se sentía que podía ganar en cualquier competencia que le pusieran en frente.

Y si para que negarlo, ya había ganado casi todas las carreras y las pruebas que le ponían enfrente, ya llevaba varios premios, y desde luego que toda la familia y amigos le echaban porras.

Todos estaban contentos, con excepción de Meiling que estaba muy nerviosa por temor a que su plan fallara.

En una entrega de uno de los premios Meiling se acercó y le dijo a Syaoran que quería verlo para darle un obsequio que le iba a servir para cuando se marchara en busca de su futura esposa, que lo esperaba a las nueve de la noche al lado de la tienda del pueblo para entregárselo.

Había elegido el lugar a propósito para que cuando gritara la gente llegara pronto y los "atraparan" en lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Y se fue para que nadie la descubriera en lo que iba a hacer y empezar a rasgar su ropa para llevar a cabo su plan, por lo que no supo cómo siguió la fiesta.

Y no supo del accidente que paso.

Unos niños estaban corriendo y se estrellaron con uno de los puestos que cómo piezas de domino se inclinó y se empezó a caer sobre otro y este también se empezó a inclinar para un lado.

Syaoran se interpuso entre los puestos para tratar de impedir que todos los puestos se derrumbaran cómo piezas de domino y si logro detener los puestos, pero muchas cosas cayeron y una gran olla con comida hirviendo le cayó sobre un pie.

No grito, soporto todo el peso de los dos puestos, más lo que tenía en el pie que le estaba quemando, pero sentía que si se movía iba a haber más daños.

Todos empezaron a ayudar a recoger todo y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando por fin le quitaron todo y se dieron cuenta que tenía su pie atrapado por una olla de comida caliente, y cuando se la quitaron se dieron cuenta que no podía pisar del ardor que tenía.

Desde luego el escándalo y la angustia de todos y lo llevaron con un curandero del lugar, y a pesar que tenía puestas sus sandalias, tenía una gran quemada en el pie del guiso que le cayó, y desde luego lo llevaron a su casa y sus padres y familiares le empezaron a poner hiervas que les había dado el curandero para tratar de calmar el ardor que tenía Syaoran por la quemada.

Y cuando Syaoran por fin se quedó en calma en su cama medio adormilado por todo lo que le dieron ya eran las 9 y media de la noche y Meiling lo esperaba a las nueve de la noche, seguro iba a estar muy enojada por toda la espera que ya había pasado, pero no podía ir a verla, ni modo al otro día le iba a tener que explicar que le paso.

De repente vio que Touya entro para ver cómo estaba y pensó en pedirle de favor que fuera a verla y le explicara el problema que había tenido y que le diera a Touya lo que le iba a dar a Syaoran.

Touya no vio ningún problema y cómo se trataba de Meiling no dudo en ayudar a su amigo.

Meiling estaba que echaba chispas del coraje que estaba haciendo, por la fiesta del pueblo no habían cerrado la tienda ya, pero seguro que no tardarían en cerrar y ya cerrada no tendría a gente que le sirviera de testigo para su plan.

¿Por qué se estaba tardando tanto Syaoran?

Y ni hablar ya tenía la ropa destrozada como para salir de su escondite y que cualquiera la viera y preguntara que le había pasado, había mucha gente todavía rondando por todas partes.

Porque no se podía arriesgar y decir que Syaoran la había dejado así, sí sabía a la perfección que él estaba compitiendo en todos los juegos o competencias que estaban haciendo y cualquiera iba a estar de testigo que Syaoran estaba participando en los juegos y que ella estaba mintiendo.

Ni hablar tenía que esperar a que llegara Syaoran

Estaba tan nerviosa que en el momento que vio que alguien se acercaba a donde ella estaba empezó a gritar con desesperación.

Desde luego que eso espanto a Touya y corrió para ver que le estaba pasando a Meiling.

Pero al mismo tiempo gente que estaba afuera de la tienda ya sea platicando o tomándose un trago corrió también a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Meiling en sus nervios y pensando en su última oportunidad para comprometer a Syaoran, jalo de la parte frontal de sus ropas del joven que tenía enfrente y la sostenía tratando de calmarla, para comprometerlo bien y que nadie tuviera dudas de que la había atacado Syaoran para comprometerla.

\- Meiling… ¿qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Touya al sentir rasgar sus ropas

Meiling se quedó estática al escuchar la voz de Touya ¿Dónde estaba Syaoran?

\- Señorita Meiling ¿qué pasa? –pregunto uno de los señores que también corrió al oír los gritos

\- La ha mancillado –grito una señora que también se acerco

\- La ha comprometido –grito alguien más

\- No es lo que parece –grito Meiling quien estaba despeinada con la ropa rasgada y frente a Touya quien la sostenía en brazos y tenía también la ropa de enfrente rasgada

\- Esto no se va a quedar así… se tiene que casar con ella joven Touya… sabíamos que estaba enamorada de la señorita Meiling pero llegar a comprometerla de esta forma solo para casarse con ella es el colmo

\- No es lo que ustedes creen –insistía Meiling

\- No te preocupes preciosa… ven con nosotros… todo esto se va a arreglar –alguien más separándola de los brazos de Touya

\- Joven se va a tener que casar con ella, no queremos escándalos en el pueblo

\- Si… me caso con ella –contesto Touya sorprendido

Sin creer lo que estaba pasando… o sea que Meiling pensaba comprometer a Syaoran para que los encontraran a ellos pero por el accidente que tuvo Syaoran lo mando a él y bueno sus sueños de años se le iban a hacer realidad.

Desde luego Meiling estaba desesperada al darse cuenta que su plan había funcionado demasiado bien… solo que era el hombre equivocado.

\- ¿Y Syaoran? ¿Dónde está Syaoran? –gritaba Meiling

\- No se enteró señorita… hubo un accidente y el joven Syaoran nos ayudó pero se quemó un pie… ahorita mismo está en su casa descansando… yo fui uno de los que ayudo a llevarlo con el curandero y después a su casa… no puede pisar… lo dejamos descansando en su casa –dijo uno de los señores

\- Hay que problemas… y ahora esto… yo pensé que el joven Touya estaba ayudando a su amigo… nunca nos imaginamos que con todo este problema se aprovechara y abusara de su amiga –dijo otra señora

\- No te preocupes… mañana mismo se casan estos jóvenes… no podemos permitir el escandalo

\- Pero… es que no pasó nada… estaba jugando –Lloraba Meiling al ver que su futuro ahora se le estaba yendo de las manos

\- Lo que acaba de pasar señorita es algo muy grabe… es más… el juez estaba ayudando a recoger los puestos… que los casen de una vez –dijo otra persona

\- ¿Quuuuuééééé? –gritaron los dos

\- Es verdad… hay que casarlos de inmediato… pónganle una toga a la señorita para que no se vea lo que le hicieron… y a usted joven otro pero hay que casarlos de inmediato

\- Si… hay que casarlos –dijo alguien más

\- Voy a buscar al juez para que los casen de una vez… todos nosotros somos testigos de lo que le hizo a la señorita

Si… todavía hay mucha gente de la fiesta del pueblo para que todos sean testigos de la boda

Y por más que Meiling alegaba… no le quedo más opción que casarse con Touya

Eso sí… desde el principio Touya puso las reglas porque sabía que a Meiling le gustaba despreciarlo

\- Bueno Meiling… ya que eres mi esposa… vamos a poner las reglas para llevarnos bien –Touya

\- ¿Nosotroooosss? –grito Meiling

\- Nosotros –dijo Touya

\- Esta me la vas a pagar –dijo Meiling

\- Ahora resulta… y todo por querer ayudar a Syaoran que efectivamente está muy mal en cama –dijo Touya

\- ¿En verdad está muy mal? –Meiling

\- Si… te lo dijeron… y que bueno que no acudió a tu cita porque efectivamente lo hubieras comprometido, lo malo que cómo es tan formal me mando para remplazarlo… tu sabes que siempre me has gustado… pero no me gustó nada la forma en que me obligaste a casar –Touya

\- ¿Yooooo? ¿obligarte a ti a casarte?… estás loco… yo nunca me quise casar con tigo –Meiling

\- Eso ya lo sé… pero por querer engañar a una buena persona… mira en lo que terminamos… ya eres mi esposa y no pienso que me hagas quedar en ridículo –dijo Touya

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Meiling

\- Ven con migo –la jalo Touya dirigiéndose a una casa

Al igual que con Syaoran, los papás de Touya ya le habían preparado un departamento en donde viviría Touya en cuanto se casara, aunque nunca se imaginaron que su hijo se casara así, en medio de un escándalo, pero bueno.

Meiling pensó que la llevaba a la que iba a ser su departamento de casados, ya mañana tendría tiempo para recoger sus cosas, ya tenía casi todo preparado para irse a casa de Syaoran y cómo eran vecino de Syaoran, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que se dirigían a casa de Syaoran

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunto Meiling casi frenando el paso

\- A enseñarle a Syaoran el regalo que le tenías –dijo Touya jalando a Meiling y entraron a la casa de Syaoran

\- No te atrevas –dijo Meiling parándose antes de cruzar la puerta de la casa

\- Sabes… en unos días teníamos planeado los dos irnos de viaje a buscar esposas… le voy a enseñar que ya me resolviste mi problema –dijo Touya

\- No seas mentiroso… yo siempre te he gustado –dijo Meiling

\- Me gustas… no lo puedo negar… pero de eso a quererte cómo esposa hay una gran diferencia –dijo Touya

\- ¿QQQQQuuuuééééé? –grito Meiling

\- Dime ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio le gusta casarse con mujeres que tratan de engañar a los hombres para casarse con ellos? ¿y quién me garantiza que no has estado con algún otro hombre? Por lo menos sé que no fue Syaoran –Touya

\- ¿Eso crees? –Pregunto Meiling para tratar de engañar a Touya

\- Sí… eso es seguro porque la trampa que planeaste era para Syaoran… nunca te imaginaste que acudiría yo… y por cierto tuviste suerte… cualquier otro amigo de Syaoran que hubiera venido en lugar de Syaoran no hubieran aceptado casarse con tigo y tu quedarías manchada –dijo Touya

Tocando la puerta mientras Meiling se ponía blanca cómo el papel… nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad

\- Buenas noches joven Touya… no puedo creer lo que nos acaban de decir… –no termino de hablar la mamá de Syaoran al ver a Meiling atrás de Touya

\- Qué me han casado… si créalo… y si hubiera ido Syaoran… él sería el casado… por cierto ¿cómo sigue Syaoran? –dijo Touya

\- Pasen… está bien… aunque fastidiado por las molestias –contesto la mamá de Syaoran dejándolos pasar

\- Vamos a verlo –dijo Touya jalando a Meiling

\- Con permiso –dijo Meiling toda apenada con la cabeza inclinada viendo el piso siendo jalada por Touya

Touya llego a la recámara de Syaoran y toco la puerta y hasta que contesto Syaoran abrió

\- De cuando acá tocas la puerta –dijo Syaoran cuando Touya abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza

\- ¿Estas visible? –pregunto Touya

\- Hay amigo… que tonterías dices –Syaoran

\- Te vengo a avisar que me tuve que quedar con el regalo que te tenia Meiling –dijo Touya

\- ¿Te tuviste que quedar con el regalo que Meiling me iba a dar? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Sí –y jalo a Meiling para meterla al cuarto

\- Por favor mi amor perdóname… yo no me quería casar con Touya… el me obligo –decía Meiling entre lagrimas

\- ¿Cómo qué se casarón? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendidísimo

\- Qué el regalo que te tenía preparada tu amiga era el decir que la habías mancillado y así obligarte a casar con ella aunque cómo yo fui el que acudí fue a mí a quien obligaron a casarse –dijo Touya levantando la toga de Meiling para que viera como tenía su ropa

Syaoran se puso blanco al ver de la trampa que se libró, nunca pensó que Meiling haría algo así.

Aunque por otro lado habían obligado a casarse a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y nuestros planes? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Te voy a acompañar… muy deseoso de estar con mi esposa no estoy… ya no puedo buscar esposa… ya tengo una, pero ve tú a saber con cuantos ha estado, y de quien será el hijo que seguro espera –dijo Touya

\- No estoy esperando ningún hijo… y no he estado con nadie –grito Meiling enojada

\- ¿Y entonces para qué hiciste todo esto? –pregunto Touya

\- Porque amo desesperadamente a Syaoran… y no quiero que se case con nadie más que con migo –dijo Meiling llorando

\- Meiling… ya sabes que yo no estoy enamorado de ti… eres una gran amiga… pero nunca te querré para hacerte mi esposa… y tuviste suerte que Touya acepto casarse con tigo… y quitar la mancha que te hiciste, porque yo no habría aceptado casarme con tigo –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Meiling sorprendida

\- Todos en el pueblo saben que me voy del pueblo para buscar esposa por qué no me quiero casar con tigo… o sea que si a mí me hubieras hecho este teatro simplemente nadie te hubiera creído porque todos saben que quieres que a fuerza me case con tigo y que eres capaz de hacer cualquier locura para tratar de atraparme… pero lo siento… con migo no hubiera funcionado tu plan –dijo Syaoran

Meiling se puso de nuevo muy pálida ¿Qué había hecho?

\- Bueno amigo… te dejo… descansa –Dijo Touya jalando a Meiling para sacarla de la recamara

\- Lo siento mucho amigo… no era mi intención hacerte esto… no me imagine –dijo Syaoran

\- Ni nadie… pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Por lo menos yo ya no tengo que buscar esposa –dijo Touya cerrando la puerta

Ya en su casa los papás de Touya lo esperaban

\- Hijo… nunca me imaginé que abusaras de una mujer –dijo muy serio el papá de Touya

\- Había varias jovencitas que hubieran estado muy felices de casarse con tigo –dijo su mamá

\- Lo se mamá y aunque no lo crean… fue una trampa que preparo Meiling para casarse con Syaoran y fui yo el que cayo –dijo Touya muy serio

\- ¿Enserio? –preguntaron los dos viendo a Meiling

\- Lo siento –solo dijo Meiling agachando la cabeza, que tontería había hecho

\- Tu departamento ya lo terminamos de arreglar… aunque solo hay una cama –dijo su papá

\- Que ella se duerma en la cama… yo me quedo aquí en la casa –dijo Touya

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Meiling

\- Que tú vas a tener el hogar que querías… y en esa hogar no estaba yo –dijo Touya jalando a Meiling para llevarla al departamento

El departamento estaba bonito, muy amplio, con tres recamaras, una zona de cojines una mesa y zona para cocinar y un cuarto de aseo, para los antiguos italianos la limpieza era muy importante y tenían agua cerca de sus casas y esa zona en particular tenia aguas termales, nadie sabía de dónde provenía esas aguas calientes o por qué, pero toda la región tenia aguas termales.

Touya le explicó más o menos donde estaba todo y le dijo:

\- Cuando salga pasas esta trabe por la puerta para que nadie entre… descansa –y dicho esto

Touya salió rumbo a la casa de sus padres donde iba a seguir viviendo hasta irse de viaje con Syaoran

Meiling al otro día se despertó muy temprano, casi no había dormido, bajo a la casa de sus suegros donde se encontró con Touya que ya se estaba preparando para irse

\- Buenos días –saludo Meiling

\- Buenos días –contesto Touya agarrando su almuerza para irse al campo a revisar los cultivos

\- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Meiling

\- ¿A trabajar? –contesto Touya

\- ¿Trabajas? –pregunto Meiling

\- Hay… no sabes nada de mi –dijo Touya dándole un beso a su madre y saliendo con su padre para ir al campo

\- Buenos días –repitió Meiling a su suegra

\- Buenos días… aquí tienes tu desayuno –dijo está muy seria pues estaba enojada de que había engañado a su hijo

\- Gracias… terminando voy a ir por mis cosas –dijo Meiling

\- No te vayas a tardar… hay que ir a hacer las compras para la comida –dijo la señora

\- No me tardo –dijo Meiling comiendo todo lo más rápido que pudo y recogiendo sus cosas

Pero cuando llego a su casa cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar ya todas sus cosas en la puerta de su casa

\- Hola –dijo Meiling abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando

\- Te me largas de aquí –grito su padre al verla

\- Pero papá –dijo Meiling viendo a su madre en un rincón llorando amargamente

\- Cómo te atreviste a engañar a ese joven así –dijo su padre

\- Él abuso de mi –protesto Meiling

\- Eso es mentira… yo personalmente estuve ayudando al joven Syaoran con su accidente y Touya todo el tiempo estuvo con él… o quien crees que lo estaba cargando –grito su padre furiosos

\- Pero –Meiling

\- Yo vi cuando el joven se dirigió a la tienda y también escuche tus gritos… vi cómo el corrió para ayudarte y también vi a otras personas acercándose a ti… yo mismo corrí para ver que te estaba pasando cuando empecé a escuchar que empezaron a decir que Touya había abusado de ti… y tu dijiste que solo estabas bromeando y que por qué no estaba Syaoran ahí –dijo su padre furiosos gritando cómo nunca antes lo había escuchado gritar Meiling

\- Eres una cualquiera… quisiste engañar al joven Syaoran porque de que otra forma hubieras preguntado por él… y pagaste tu broma casándote con Touya, él era un inocente en todo esto… un joven que es una estupenda persona… que hubiera dado yo porque te hubieras casado con él –seguía diciendo el señor

\- Ya me case con él –dijo Meiling

\- Pero de esa forma no… ¿con qué cara voy a ver ahora a los demás? –grito aún más fuerte su padre

\- No te queremos volver a ver por aquí… hasta que hayas logrado ser una buena esposa para el joven Touya –dijo su padre

Su mamá ni siquiera levantaba la cara para verla

\- Mamá –dijo Meiling

La señora se puso a llorar más fuerte no comprendía porque Meiling se comportó de esa manera

\- Tu madre está muerta de vergüenza… tantas cosas que hemos hecho para tu educación… para que fueras una mujer ejemplar y mira con que nos pagas –volvió a gritar su padre

\- Es que yo amo con todo mi corazón a Syaoran y él no me hace caso –grito Meiling desesperada

\- Syaoran… Syaoran… Syaoran… cuantas veces te ha dicho que no te quiere… y a la fuerza nada se logra –su padre

(Iba a poner a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran, pero para la época que me refiero ni si quiera existían los zapatos, se usaban guaraches o sandalias, cómo los quieran llamar y eran del mismo modo el pie izquierdo que el derecho no había diferencia entre los guaraches) (Y por cierto, en esa época solo los soldados romanos usaban pantalones cortos para la guerra nadie más, se puede decir que los inventores de los pantalones fueron los italianos)

\- Pero Touya que si me quiere me ha dicho que él no se hubiera casado con migo… que solo porque lo obligaron se casó con migo –dijo llorando Meiling

\- Y es porque a ningún hombre nos gusta estar con mujeres que nos desprecian o con rogonas como le sucede al joven Syaoran –dijo su padre muy molesto

\- Pero –Meiling

\- Agarra tus cosas y te me largas… no queremos que sigas manchando el nombre de esta familia –el padre

\- No pensé que todo resultaría así –Meiling

\- Di que tienes suerte… tienes una casa a donde llegar… porque si el joven Touya te hubiera rechazado… en estos momentos no tendrías a donde ir –dijo el señor muy molesto

\- Pero papá –dijo Meiling

\- Pero papá nada… te me largas de esta casa en estos momentos… no quiero volver a verte hasta que hayas logrado formar una familia con el joven Touya –dijo furioso su papá

Meiling voltio a ver a su mamá y solo vio cómo se acurruco más en el rincón donde estaba, ya casi no se oían sus sollozos pero sabía que su mamá estaba sufriendo, nunca se imaginó algo así.

Como pudo salió de la casa y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a tanta gente rodeando la casa, por los gritos que estaba dando su padre todo el mundo se enteró… no era que fueran chismosos, lo que pasa es que vivían en un pueblo pequeño, y si alguien tenía un problema, los demás los trataban de ayudar.

Y aunque al principio todos empezaron a salir de sus casas para saber de qué eran esos gritos, nadie se atrevió a acercarse pues todos estaban escuchando lo que estaba diciendo el dueño de la casa.

Meiling los vio a todos y todos se empezaron a dispersar pero no dijeron nada, de repente vio a Syaoran que la estaba observando desde la ventana de su recamara, ella se le quedo viendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Syaoran solo negó con la cabeza y cerro su ventana.

Meiling se soltó a llorar en silencio, empezó a agarrar sus cosas cómo pudo y se fue a casa de Touya, su suegra la esperaba en la entrada de la casa, quien desde luego había oído todo lo que le grito su papá junto con todos los vecinos, se le quedo viendo y le dijo

\- Apúrate… tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para la comida –la mamá de Touya

Meiling solo afirmo con la cabeza y se fue a su departamento a guardar sus cosas, claro solo las aventó en un rincón, se secó las lágrimas, se sonó la nariz se medió arreglo sus ropas y regreso de inmediato con su suegra.

Su suegra no le dijo nada, solo la miro y salieron a hacer las compras que les faltaban.

Pero por donde fueran todos los volteaban a ver, nadie les decían nada, pero veían con lastima a Meiling y alcanzo a escuchar algunos comentarios cómo:

\- ¿Supiste lo que hizo?

\- Pobre… no sabe pescar a un marido

\- Pobre del joven Touya lo obligaron a casarse con esa arrastrada

\- ¿Quizás ya le escribió a la cigüeña? Y la dejaron por eso comprometió al joven Touya

Y demás chismes se escuchaban por todos lados aunque cuando volteaba todos se quedaban callados viéndola

Cuando regresaron la señora se puso a hacer la comida, solo le decía a Meiling lo que necesitaba que picara, pero prácticamente no le hablaba.

Al poco rato que estuvo preparada la comida llegaron Touya y su papá

\- Buenas tardes… ¿Cómo están? –pregunto el papá de Touya al entrar

\- Dentro de todo el problema que nos metió esta joven bien –dijo la mamá

Desde luego ellos a pesar que no estuvieron cerca de la casa cuando paso el problema pues les fueron a decir lo que había pasado

\- Si nos enteramos –dijo Touya viendo a Meiling

\- Perdón –dijo muy tímida Meiling

Al rato después de cenar Touya llevo de nuevo a Meiling al departamento, Meiling le pregunto.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar con migo? –pregunto Meiling

\- No –dijo Touya

\- Pero soy tu esposa –dijo Meiling con las lágrimas al borde de salir de sus ojos

\- No… a mí no me escogiste para esposo… y cómo dijo tu padre di que tienes un lugar en donde vivir, pero hasta que compruebe que no estas esperando, no te voy a tocar… y eso depende también de tu comportamiento –dijo Touya muy serio

\- Pero –Meiling

\- Mira… nunca me imaginé verme en esta situación… pero dentro de unos días cuando Syaoran pueda caminar… nos vamos a buscarle esposa… vamos a tardar algunos meses en regresar… si para cuando regresemos no estas panzona entonces veremos… y si lo estas… no te preocupes… yo registro al niño como mío pero hasta entonces no te voy a tocar –Touya

\- Touya por favor… no he estado con nadie… no me hagas esto –dijo Meiling llorando

\- Hasta que regrese hablamos, ya sabes cuando salga cierras con la tranca, voy a ver a Syaoran no sé a qué hora regrese… aunque regreso con mis padres así que no tienes por qué esperarme –dijo Touya saliendo

Meiling puso la tranca mientras lloraba… se acurruco en un cojín y después de un rato se quedó dormida, después escucho la puerta de abajo, ya era tarde pero se despertó, se asomó y vio a Touya que entraba a casa de sus padres, y se fue a dormir, solo pensaba pero no podía hacer nada, quiso acomodar sus cosas pero no sabía cuántas velas tenia y cuando le iban a dar más, así que mejor se acostó y espero al otro día con luz de sol para acomodar sus cosas.

Desde ese momento Meiling era una sedita, ayudaba en todo lo que le pedía su suegra.

\- Sabes Meiling… vamos a empezar a hacer una canastilla, para el bebé –dijo su suegra

\- Pero… yo no estoy esperando un bebé… aun no… con su hijo… ni nadie –dijo muy apenada Meiling

\- No ahora pero cuando regrese entonces sí, y hay que estar preparados para cuando lleguen los retoños –sonrió la señora

Eso a Meiling la animo y empezó a aprender a hacer ropita para "sus futuros hijos" que a lo mejor tardaba en llegar más de un año y medio el primero pero por lo menos ya tenía la esperanza de que iban a llegar

Sé portaba muy tranquila, escuchaba rumores pero no contestaba.

Lo que si le dolió ver fue cómo la gente veía a sus padres y hermanos, y como agachaban la cabeza para que no les dijeran nada.

Eso sí le dolía mucho a Meiling.

Los papás de Touya no les reclamaron nada, ni Touya, pero sentía muy feo ver a sus padres agachar la cabeza por su culpa.

Y sí, cuando Syaoran pudo pisar hicieron su equipaje y partieron a caballo en busca de novia para Syaoran.

Continuara:

Yo había pensado en hacer una historia por capitulo, pero este ya está muy largo y apenas voy por la mitad del capítulo así que esperen el siguiente capitulo

Besos gracias por leer mis historia, y en esta historia en particular van a ser siete historias independientes, aunque al final las voy a unir.

9:10 de la noche 17 de mayo de 2014

El sábado que viene 24 de mayo de 2014 es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 52 años, hay se ven mucho, y aunque soy abuela ya de tres nietos hermosísimos, ya saben abuela cuervo, no me siento vieja, es más me gustó mucho escribir porque me siento adolecente escribiendo todas estas historias y cómo en algunas de mis historias menciono, muchos piensan que tengo alrededor de 16 años

Estoy feliz llegar a esta edad con todo lo que tenemos, principalmente mi hermosa familia, mi marido está de nuevo trabajando lejos, ojala me pueda ir a vivir con el después del bautizo de mi nieta Naomi Consuelo

Mi nieta Danna Jimena ya va a cumplir sus 3 años en octubre y mi nieto Raúl Jorge en dos días más cumple tres meses de edad, aunque parece de 6 los quiero mucho a todos.

Besos Dios qué todo salga bien

Los quiero mucho

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Anoche 19 de mayo, escuche en las noticias que en la semana en un cenote de Yucatán estado de México, en una zona maya, se han descubierto cuerpos de varios animales prehistóricos y de una niña que fue ahogada hace aproximadamente 13 mil años, yo estaba dudosa con la fecha de la historia del capítulo anterior porque se supone que es antes que está historia, no 13 mil, pero si como 2100 años de antigüedad.

Y otro comentario para quienes no pueden creer en los matrimonios en un solo día, bueno en particular el que menciono arriba de Touya con Meiling, antes y hasta apenas unos 50 años, si no es que menos, si una mujer era violada, la casaban con la persona que abuso de ella, las mujeres no teníamos ni voz ni voto, y desafortunadamente en muchos países todavía la mujer no tiene ni voz ni voto en pleno siglo 21, por el momento secuestrados a más de 20 niñas, de una escuela por ir a la escuela, sí… las mujeres no tienen derecho a ser educadas en esos países, y sus ropas de las mujeres prácticamente solo les es permitido que se vean sus ojos.

Pobres de todos esos hombres con mentes tan estrechas.

Y acuérdense que hasta hace poco la esperanza de vida ha aumentado por los avances de la ciencia, pero en aquel entonces la gente normal vivía alrededor de los 35 años, si alguien llegaba a los 40 o 45 años les decían que tenían pacto con el diablo, o que eran brujos, o que se yo cuantas ideas extrañas más tenían de las gentes longevas, o que vivían más años que todos.

Y aun a la fecha en los países pobres en el momento que una niña empieza con su regla, en ese momento la casan, para ya no tener que mantenerla.

Y aunque es extraño, a mi abuela la casaron a los trece años, y fue en el siglo pasado, y mi mamá a los 17, mi hermana se casó a los 19, aunque yo a los 23, pero eso de casarse una mujer de más de 20 años de edad tendrá de unos 50 o 60 años para acá.

Dios que todo salga bien.


	3. Italia 2

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 3-historia 2-2 Italia

Y sí, cuando Syaoran pudo pisar hicieron su equipaje y partieron a caballo en busca de esposa para Syaoran.

Cuando se estaban despidiendo, desde luego había mucha gente para despedirlos, todos les deseaban buen viaje a los dos y que encontraran una esposa especial para Syaoran

Nadie decía nada de Meiling, pero desde luego que era una de las primeras personas que se estaban despidiendo.

Aunque se sentía triste.

Ya había pasado un mes desde lo del accidente de Syaoran y la boda de Touya con Meiling.

Claro que Touya se enteró que Meiling no estaba esperando un bebé, pero aun así no la toco.

Pero cuando se estaban despidiendo Touya se acercó a Meiling, se le quedo viendo a los ojos y de repente la abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Meiling se sorprendo porque a no ser de la noche que se casaron y la estuvo jalando no la había vuelto ni a tocar, pero al sentir el abrazo, ella de inmediato también lo abrazo tan fuerte como le era posible… y entonces sintió que la besaba… si delante de todos Touya la beso con todo el amor que sentía él por ella.

Y ella se sintió derretir en sus brazos, y cuando se separaron los dos sonreían.

Si… una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Meiling apareció igual o más grande que la de Touya, y con muchas ilusiones, presagiando el futuro feliz que les esperaba.

\- Cuídate y obedece a mis padres –dijo Touya soltando a Meiling

\- Si… no te preocupes… aquí te espero –dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa y sonrojada al sentirse aceptada por Touya

Así todos se despidieron

Los jóvenes se dirigieron asía el norte, a Roma más concretamente pues la familia de Syaoran había recibido una invitación pues su primo Eriol se iba a casar en el mes de Julio con la joven Tomoyo.

Y los esperaban a toda la familia para que estuvieran presentes en ese evento tan especial.

Desde luego todos estaban contentos con la invitación, pero cómo dos de las hermanas de Syaoran se puede decir que estaban ya por tener a sus bebés pues les era muy complicado para la familia viajar porque tenían que tener mucho cuidado con las jóvenes, por el alto riesgo que representaban los partos en aquella época. Aparte de cuidar a los niños que las dos ya tenían.

(Acuérdense que a la fecha con la medicina que hay ahora, hay muchas mujeres que mueren por complicaciones al momento de nacer los bebés, ahora para aquel tiempo pues los riesgos eran mayores)

Así que la familia no podía ir, así que aprovechando el viaje que tenía que hacer Syaoran, él iba a ir, aunque con el mes que había perdido en su recuperación pues tendrían que ir más rápido y no iba a poder buscar esposa en alguno de los pueblos que iban a cruzar.

\- A mí nunca me había sonreído así Meiling –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Qué dices? –pregunto Touya

\- Qué Meiling nunca me había sonreído así a mí… no puedo creer que se allá olvidado tan rápidamente de mí –dijo Syaoran

\- Eso quiere decir que en realidad no te quería solo eras un capricho para ella –dijo Touya

\- Si… en eso tienes razón, pero viste la sonrisa que te dio… se ve que está enamorándose de ti ¿qué has hecho amigo para que se fijara en ti? –dijo Syaoran

\- Ignorarla… ni yo me lo puedo creer pero el ignorarla parece que ha resultado muy bien… y ahora espera con ansias mi regreso… y eso me gusta –dijo Touya con una amplia sonrisa

\- Bien por ti… espero que la esposa que consiga me regale sonrisas como esas a mí –dijo Syaoran

\- Veras qué si, eres un tipo atractivo según escucho a las mujeres hablar, así que no creo que tengas problemas, y por lo que veo yo ya resolví mí problema –sonrío Touya

Y así siguieron su camino

Pero cuando ya llevaban unas horas de camino, Syaoran ya no aguantaba el dolor del pie, así que buscaron un sitio en donde quedarse y encontraron una granja y fueron a solicitar alojo ahí por una noche.

La granja era la granja de la familia Kinomoto, no era muy grande pero los recibieron para pasar la noche, y platicando les dijeron que habían tenido suerte de encontrarlos pues al otro día la familia iba a salir para ir a una boda a Roma donde se casaba una sobrina.

Que coincidencias ellos eran familiares de la novia de su primo Eriol, o sea eran familiares de la señorita Tomoyo.

Desde luego que la joven que los atendió y sobretodo ayudo a Syaoran era la joven Sakura, tenía 13 años, se puede decir que ya estaba en edad casadera y fue muy amable con Syaoran y sobre todo tubo mucho cuidado en limpiarle el pie.

Prácticamente ya no tenía el ardor como en un principio, pero por el calor del viaje y el polvo, tenía que tener mucho cuidado para que no se le fuera a infectar.

Y además le había quedado la marca de la quemada, que si se le veía fea.

Pero Sakura lo curo con tanta delicadeza que Syaoran se sorprendió de los cuidados que tuvo con él.

Era una chica encantadora, delicada, pero sabía hacer muchas cosas, lo primero que supo que sabía hacer era curar heridas, pues lo atendió a él con la herida de su pie, a decir verdad no cualquiera se animaba a hacerle curaciones, se puede decir que quien lo curaban eran sus padres, si no había más remedio alguna de sus hermanas o hermanos, o el curandero cuando lo iba a checar, de ahí en fuera nadie más.

También Sakura ayudo a servir la cena, y por lo que veía, estaban terminando de hacer una colcha que estaban bordando para regalar a la pareja que se va a casar.

O sea en un ratito supo de todas las cosas que Sakura sabía hacer.

Curar, atender la cocina, atender invitados, bordar, cuidar de sus hermanos.

¿Qué más podía querer de una esposa?

Y para que buscar más candidatas para su esposa si esta jovencita era la mujer perfecta para ser su esposa.

Lo que no conto fue que al día siguiente cuando todos se preparaban para el viaje llego un joven que al verlo a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos.

Si… el joven se llamaba Yukito y los iba a acompañar en el viaje porque el señor Kinomoto iba a viajar con su esposa, cuatro hijas y sus dos hijos, si tenía a dos hijos, pero para la mala fortuna del señor Kinomoto sus herederos apenas contaban co años de edad.

Así que prácticamente se iba el señor Kinomoto con su esposa, 4 hijas y dos hijos, por eso invitaron al joven Yukito para que los acompañara.

El señor Kinomoto no quería viajar tan lejos él solo con su familia, ahora estaba más tranquilo porque aparte de Yukito los iban a acompañar estos dos jóvenes.

Yukito era el hijo menor de los señores que ayudaban a cuidar la granja, y cómo alguien se tenía que quedar en la granja pues ellos no podían acompañarlo.

Pero por lo menos ya iban más hombres acompañándolos.

Desde luego que eso puso a Syaoran en alerta ¿Cómo se atrevía su Sakura a fijarse en otro?

Sí, su Sakura porque pasara lo que pasara, Sakura iba a ser su esposa, así de simple, así de sencillo.

Claro que tenía que encontrar la forma para que se fijara en él, pero de que iba a ser su esposa y se iba a olvidar de ese tal por cual de "Yukito" se iba a olvidar.

Para Sakura pues viajar con Yukito era un sueño… un verdadero sueño, desde chica siempre había estado enamorada de Yukito, y ahora que ya estaba en edad de "merecer" por supuesto no iba a perder la oportunidad de que la pidiera en matrimonio.

Aunque no se daba cuenta que era muy amable con los jóvenes que los acompañaban, y eso animaba a Syaoran.

Touya de inmediato dijo que estaba casado para no tener complicaciones con ninguna chica, aunque Syaoran si dijo que estaba en busca de una esposa, y desde luego que las otras tres hermanas de Sakura empezaron a hacer sus pininos coqueteando con Syaoran.

A Syaoran esto le daba risa pero atendía a todas las coqueterías que hacían las niñas, desde luego que Sakura iba al rescate de Syaoran toda apenada y le sonreía mucho a Syaoran

Syaoran solo la observaba, pues se podría decir que estaba coqueteando también con él, a no ser que de repente viera a Yukito y se le iluminaban los ojos, cosa que molestaba a Syaoran.

Pero apenas empezaban el viaje, tenían muchos kilómetros que recorrer en la carroza y a caballo por delante.

Así que iba a tratar de conquistarla sin que se diera cuenta.

Desde luego que Touya nada más ver cómo miraba Syaoran a Sakura supo que ella era la elegida para ser su esposa… aunque iba a tener que luchar por la joven que se le veía a leguas que estaba enamorada del joven Yukito.

Así llegaron a Roma, pero Sakura estaba al pendiente en todo momento del pie de Syaoran, y prácticamente eran vecinos de cuartos, pues tanto Tomoyo reservo habitaciones para sus familiares que iban a llegar cómo Eriol lo hizo y bueno para no complicarse reservaron en el mismo lugar.

Y cómo venían acompañándolos desde que habían salido de casa de los Kinomoto, nadie vio nada malo en que sus cuartos estuvieran juntos.

Y bueno todos los días se iban a bañar en los baños públicos que había en roma, en donde todos tenían que ir a bañarse todos los días, era un ritual, claro que los hombres se iban para un lado y las mujeres para el otro, juntos pero no revueltos.

Pero Sakura siempre esperaba a que saliera Syaoran para revisarle el pie, ponerle algún ungüento y vendarlo para que no fuera a tener algún problema.

Era algo que hacia todos los días, y como prácticamente todos salían juntos, no veían que hubiera algún problema.

Syaoran en agradecimiento a las curaciones que le hacía, le daba pequeños detalles, una flor, algún dulce, una pulsera, lo que tuviera a la mano y consiguiera fácilmente.

Y sí, Sakura le regalaba infinidad de sonrisas cuando le daba algún detalle por los cuidados que le tenía, sin darse cuenta se estaba fijando en este joven.

Pero desafortunadamente cuando aparecía de repente Yukito, el progreso que tenía Syaoran desaparecía.

Hasta que una noche durante la cena, en donde estaban todos platicando Tomoyo le pregunto a Yukito.

\- Y usted joven Yukito ¿para cuándo piensa casarse? –Tomoyo

\- Muy pronto… me imagino que cuando regresemos mis padres y yo vamos a hablar con la familia de ella para pedirla en matrimonio –sonrió Yukito

Sakura se sintió en las nubes

Cuando regresaran la iban a pedir en matrimonio

\- Y se puede saber cómo se llama –dijo el señor Kinomoto

\- Es la señorita Akisuki… trabaja en otra granja que esta cómo a media hora de la suya –contesto Yukito

Al escuchar eso Sakura se puso pálida, y sintió cómo se le rompió el corazón.

Desde luego su prima Tomoyo se dio cuenta… pero Syaoran también, y actuando más rápido Syaoran dio un brinco que distrajo a todos

\- ¿Qué te pasa primo? –dijo Eriol

\- Creo que me retiro… me están dando punzadas en mi pie, y si no descanso al rato me van a tener que cargar para llevarme a la cama –dijo Syaoran

\- Te acompaño –dijo de inmediato Sakura viendo una forma para retirarse sin llamar la atención de lo que sentía en este momento por Yukito y cómo se sentía destrozada

\- Con su permiso –dijo Syaoran parándose y casi no apoyando su pie

Sakura se acercó de inmediato para prestarle ayuda y se apoyara en ella.

Syaoran acepto la ayuda y salieron del comedor dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

Syaoran no decía nada, solo veía a Sakura.

Sakura solo iba ayudando a Syaoran a pisar, pero estaba su mente en otro lado.

Cuando ya nadie los veía Syaoran se enderezó

\- ¿Estas bien Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran

\- ¿No te duele el pie? –pregunto Sakura destanteada

\- No… pero note que te pusiste muy pálida cuando "tu amigo" dijo que le iba a pedir matrimonio a otra chica que no eres tu –dijo Syaoran

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se soltó a llorar.

Syaoran la levanto en sus brazos y la subió a su recamara, a fin de cuentas de todos modos iban a ir a su recamara para que le checara el pie.

A decir verdad Syaoran entro en su cuarto con Sakura en brazos muerta en llanto, se sentó en su cama, y sentó en su regazo a Sakura quien seguía llorando.

Todos estos años haciéndose ilusiones con Yukito, para que de la nada dijera que ya se iba a casar y nunca la tomo en cuenta a ella.

Ella que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Syaoran solo la mecía entre sus brazos para tratar de consolarla.

Sakura a pesar que se sentía Triste se sentía muy bien estando entre los brazos de Syaoran.

Y así estuvieron un muy buen rato hasta que Sakura se quedó dormida.

Syaoran desde luego que se sentía muy bien abrazando a Sakura, y más ahora que se había dormido entre sus brazos, pero ahora si le estaba punzando el pie.

Tenía que reposar, poner el pie en alto, porque si no mañana no iba a poder pisar.

Con cuidado acostó a Sakura en la cama, y él se acostó a su lado poniendo el pie arriba de una almohada.

Pero solo cerró los ojos para descansarlos un momento, no se podía dormir para no dar de que hablar si alguien entraba en la recamara es más iba a abrir la puerta de par en par para que no hablaran mal de ellos, claro que lo iba a hacer después de un momento de descanso cuando ya no le punzara tanto el pie…

Y pensando en las vueltas que da la vida se quedó también dormido.

Paso cómo una hora y la mamá de Sakura estaba preocupada de que su hija no regresaba, todos estaban platicando de la boda que se iba a realizar a la mañana siguiente, y todos los preparativos que se estaban realizando y de los días que iban a durar las celebraciones.

Cuando la mamá de Sakura dijo que iba a ver por qué su hija se tardaba mucho, también estaba preocupada porqué vio la reacción de Sakura cuando Yukito dijo que se iba a casar con otra persona… no con su hija.

Y bueno a lo mejor ya se había ido a dormir, todos sus hermanos ya se habían dormido, a lo mejor Sakura también.

Tomoyo también la acompaño, junto con Touya para ver cómo seguía su amigo.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de la recamara de Sakura pero se sorprendió al verla bacía.

\- No está aquí –dijo Tomoyo

\- Deja ver cómo esta Syaoran –dijo Touya abriendo el cuarto de Syaoran

Viendo a los dos jóvenes dormidos pero no sabía que decir, lo que llamo la atención de la mamá de Sakura acercándose a la recamara también.

\- ¿Pero qué están haciendo? –fue el grito de la mamá de Sakura al acercarse a la puerta y encontrarlos dormidos abrazados

Los dos se despertaron sobresaltados ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando vieron cómo Nadeshiko se desmayaba y Touya la alcanzo a sostener para que no se cayera

Desde luego Tomoyo también grito al ver a su tía desmayarse sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Y desde luego los gritos atrajeron la atención de más personas quienes encontraban a los jóvenes ya parados pero en la recamara.

Para no hacerles el cuento tan largo, se celebraron dos bodas en lugar de una, o sea Tomoyo con Eriol y Sakura con Syaoran.

Desde luego Syaoran estaba feliz con el resultado del enredo en que se metieron sin darse cuenta, porque el resultado fue el que él quería, aunque pensaba que le iba a costar más trabajo, no le importaba cómo llego al resultado, lo importante es que ahora Sakura ya era su esposa.

Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Sakura no sabía que pensar, pues prácticamente no sabía nada de Syaoran.

Solo que estaba de viaje buscando esposa, y bueno ahora ella era esa esposa que estaba buscando.

Había que pensar en muchas cosas, una de ellas es que ya no iba a vivir con sus papás, pero lo bueno es que vivirían cerca de donde vivían sus padres.

Por otro lado al irse a vivir a otro lado ya no iba a ver a Yukito, pero mejor porque no soportaría verlo del brazo de otra, aunque nunca le había hablado de amor, eso sí lo tenía bien claro.

Pero nunca supo o no quiso ver que Yukito estaba enamorando a otra mujer.

Por otro lado, tenía que reconocer que Syaoran era un hombre muy guapo, aparte de ser una persona agradable, y que tenía muchos detalles con ella, y bueno también con sus hermanas, detalles que Yukito no había tenido con ninguna de ellas, bueno si les regalaba algunos dulces de vez en cuando, pero flores cómo Syaoran les regalaba nunca.

Y no era por nada pero ya tenía una pequeña colección de las cosas que Syaoran les regalaba, porque si bien a todas les regalaba flores por ejemplo, las flores más bonitas eran para ella, y así era con todas las cosas que les regalaba, dulces a todas, pero los mejores para ella, y así con un montón de cositas que les daba.

Y pensándolo bien, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Syaoran, pues ya tenían cómo un mes desde que salieron de su casa hasta ese día.

Estaba feliz porque a pesar que pensaba que estaba enamorada de Yukito, ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad se había enamorado de Syaoran sin darse cuenta, y bueno ahora ya eran esposos.

Que giros tan extraños da la vida pero ahora estaba feliz con el resultado.

Y así Syaoran regreso a su casa con su nueva y flamante esposa.

Desde luego que todos recibieron con gran regocijo a la joven que fue escogida cómo esposa del joven Syaoran.

Si habían tardado en regresar 3 meses, en los cuales Meiling estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a su marido… si porque Touya era su marido y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

Y ella estaba feliz por haberse casado con Touya.

Si en extrañas circunstancias se casaron, pero ahora Touya era su esposo y ella lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Desde luego que cuando regresaron se fundieron en un gran abrazo y un gran beso, y por fin empezaron su vida juntos.

Sakura estaba muy contenta pues Syaoran la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, pero ella le demostraba que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Y así empezaron los matrimonios de estas jóvenes.

Cuando Sakura cumplió su primer año de casada, tanto Meiling como ella, tuvieron a su primer hijo.

Desde luego los padres estaban locos de felicidad por sus hijos.

En el transcurso de algunos años, ya las dos tenían 5 hijos, parecía como si tuvieran competencia.

(Acuérdense que hasta está época, se inventaron los métodos anticonceptivos antes era los hijos que Dios nos mande)

Y en el año 79 los habitantes de toda la región se empezaron a sentir algo intranquilos pues se sentían ligeros temblores pero nadie sabía de qué eran.

Cuando de repente apareció un volcán haciendo una gran explosión y sepultando a tres pueblos de la región, entre ellos en donde vivían nuestros amigos.

En donde murieron todos nuestros amigos.

Fin de la segunda Historia.

Por lo que platican, y cualquiera puede ir a ver, el volcán del Vesubio, apareció e hizo erupción en el año 79 de nuestra era, sepultando a 3 pueblos que existían en esa época, ahora uno de esos pueblos es museo en donde se puede ver las cosas cómo estaban en ese momento, la gente comprando en el mercado, están las siluetas, pero al cortarlas por dentro no están los cuerpos fueron calcinados por las cenizas, y ese volcán en particular, sigue en erupción.

Y lo de las casas que se hacían sobre las casa de los padres, a la fecha existe esa tradición, no tanto como antes, mi hermana vive en Italia, está casada con un Italiano, y su cuñada vive en un departamento en casa de sus suegros.

Besos a todos

Dios que todo salga bien.

11 de junio de 2014

Son las 9:55 de la mañana.


	4. Isla de Pascua 1

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 4-historia 3-1 Isla de Pascua

Hace muchos… muchos… años, en una isla al sur del océano conocido hoy en día cómo el océano pacifico, vivía una tribu de pescadores, era una tribu pequeña, pero dentro de su sociedad estaban bien organizados.

(Para no complicarnos con rangos, jefes de tribus, reyes o representantes de distintas partes del mundo y de estas historias, todos van a ser reyes, y príncipes, cuando aparezcan en esas categorías)

La princesa mayor de esa tribu, era la princesa Tomoyo y desde su nacimiento estaba destinada a casarse con el príncipe Eriol, príncipe de otra tribu de una isla vecina.

Su hermano mayor Touya, estaba destinado para casarse con la princesa Meiling, hija del rey de otra isla cercana.

Desafortunadamente para la realeza y para muchas personas en el planeta entero, y hasta nuestros tiempos en algunos países, cuando los padres comprometen a sus hijos desde antes de nacer muchas veces, es palabra de honor y los hijos no tienen otra elección que cumplir con la palabra dada por sus padres aunque ellos odien a sus futuros compañeros.

En realidad se puede decir que la princesa Tomoyo, en las contadas ocasiones que trato con el príncipe Eriol le agrado, por eso no tenía inconveniente en casarse con él.

Pero la princesa Meiling no estaba de acuerdo con su prometido, si era un príncipe cómo ella, en eso no tenía problemas, pero siempre que veía a Touya le daba miedo.

Era el hombre más grande, fuerte y musculoso que jamás había visto, y la verdad desde chica siempre le inspiro miedo.

Además que la joven estaba enamorada de un pescador de su tribu, si era el joven Syaoran.

Él era un joven de 16 años, era alto… no tan alto como Touya, era fuerte, no tan fuerte como Touya, y lo principal era que este joven la trataba con respeto y ella creía que sentía un amor inmenso por él.

Porque Touya la trataba con tanto desinterés y siempre la criticaba porque Meiling, era pequeña, era una joven hermosa, pero era pequeña para ser la esposa de un hombre tan grande y fuerte como Touya.

Y desde luego ella le tenía mucho miedo a Touya.

En cambio el joven Syaoran, la trataba muy bien y ella quería casarse con el joven Syaoran.

Claro que todos la trataban bien por ser ella una de las princesas. Pero ella sentía que solo tenía ojos para Syaoran.

A decir verdad, Syaoran era uno de los pescadores de la tribu, todos los días partían de madrugada a pescar, iba con hombres de su misma familia y otros que también se dedicaban a la pesca.

Todos los días iban a pescar para tener el alimento diario de toda la gente de la tribu y todos los días después de pescar generalmente Syaoran iba a entregar los mejores pescados que tenían para el rey y la familia real.

Y muchas veces le tocaba que estuviera la princesa Meiling cerca del lugar en donde tenía que hacer la entrega.

Y quien en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de las princesas del reino, si todas ellas eran muy bonitas.

Y si el joven Syaoran estaba enamorado de la princesa Meiling, pero cómo todos los miembros de la aldea sabían a la perfección que la princesa Meiling estaba comprometida en matrimonio con el príncipe Touya de otra de las islas.

Y si alguien se atrevía a acercarse mucho a Meiling, corría el riesgo de tener que enfrentarse al príncipe Touya en duelo, además se ser muerto en ese enfrentamiento, porque nadie quería tener una guerra con miembros de otras islas.

Todos vivían en armonía, pero la princesa Meiling empezó a ver al joven Syaoran atractivo, muy atractivo, vestía ropas humildes, pero era muy apuesto, y pensando bien prefería mil veces ser la esposa de un pescador a la esposa del príncipe Touya quien era un gigante y a ella le daba bastante miedo.

Y empezó a platearse algún plan para decir que Syaoran la había seducido y así los casaron y otra se casaría con el príncipe Touya.

Con lo que no conto Meiling fue en que Touya empezó a ir más seguido a verla.

Si… Touya cuando estaba cansado de todo lo que tenía de responsabilidades su padre el rey le dijo que tenía que tomarse unas vacaciones y que lo iba a enviar a la isla en donde vivía su prometida para que se conocieran mejor.

Touya no vio ningún problema, y sí su padre tenía razón por que la verdad no le gustaba ver que su prometida le tuviera miedo, lo disimulaba muy bien, pero si se había dado cuenta que Meiling le tenía miedo y bueno tenía que hacer algo para demostrarle que no tenía por qué tenerle miedo.

Quizás todo el mundo si… pero ella no.

Desde luego que cuando llego Meiling se sintió perdida y no quería estar cerca de Touya.

Eso a Touya le molestaba al grado que empezó a estar lo menos que podía cerca de Meiling hasta que un día se desesperó y se levantó muy temprano y se fue a caminar por la playa, encontrándose con un grupo de pescadores que al verlo, todos reconocieron que era el príncipe Touya y bueno Syaoran lo invito a pescar con ellos.

Touya no vio ningún problema y se fue en la lancha en donde iba Syaoran a pescar.

Y sin darse cuenta se hicieron amigos, Syaoran trataba de enseñarle todo lo que sabía de pesca a Touya y Touya aprendía muy rápido lo que le enseñaban.

Al regresar a la playa Touya nada más tocar tierra, regresaba corriendo al castillo para que no vieran que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Un rato después de que regresaba veía a Meiling qué iba a acompañar a las personas encargadas de recibir los pescados y vio cómo Meiling coqueteaba con Syaoran.

Syaoran desde luego muy formal, entregaba la mercancía y no coqueteaba con la princesa porque sabía que en algún lugar quizás cerca se encontraba el príncipe Touya y la verdad no estaba de acuerno en arriesgar su vida por una tontería de la princesa Meiling.

Pero Meiling veía en Syaoran su puerta de escape y sin pensarlo le dio un beso.

Beso que destanteo a Syaoran y enojo en gran manera a Touya

Syaoran solo le dijo que se tenía que ir y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Touya estaba que echaba chispas, tenía ganas de ir y darle unos buenos gritos a Meiling, y a todo el mundo por permitir que su prometida coqueteara con un simple pescador.

Pero sabía que se tenía que controlar porque con su enojo solo lograría que Meiling le tuviera más miedo.

Así que se controló pero empezó de nuevo a acercarse a la joven princesa.

Aunque ella temblaba solo de verlo, pero se tenía que acostumbrar a su presencia.

Aunque paso algo con lo que no conto Touya.

Otro día fue como lo hacía en los últimos días a pescar con los pescadores, e iba en la lancha del joven Syaoran, desde luego ninguno de los dos dijo nada de la princesa Meiling, porque Syaoran sabía que la princesa estaba comprometida con el príncipe Touya.

Y bueno Touya estaba conociendo al joven Syaoran y sabía que no era capaz de coquetear con nadie, pues ya lo había visto hasta con mujeres de su mismo nivel y no le gustaba coquetear con nadie, mucho menos con las princesas.

Era un joven muy respetuoso, pero eso no impedía que la princesa Meiling no se estuviera enamorando de Syaoran olvidando su compromiso con él.

Un día cuando regresaba de pescar Touya cómo todos los últimos días, al momento que iba entrando al castillo de repente vio un bulto en un rincón, le llamo la atención y cuando se acercó vio a la princesa Meiling dormida.

Touya se acercó para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, la meneo ligeramente y Meiling se despertó de inmediato y al ver a Touya que estaba ahí con ella.

Empezó a gritar.

\- ¿Meiling que te pasa? –dijo Touya destanteado y viendo que la ropa de Meiling estaba rasgada

\- Abusaron de mi –dijo Meiling llorando a mares

\- ¿Quién se atrevió a tocar a mi prometida? –grito Touya

\- Fue el joven Syaoran… el abuso de mí… me tengo que casar con él –dijo Meiling llorando amargamente pero sonriendo por dentro

\- No te preocupes… yo me encargo de esto… nos casamos de inmediato –dijo Touya levantándose rápidamente

Pero en ese momento llegaron varios del palacio y vieron cómo se encontraba la princesa

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? –dijo el rey sorprendido viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su hija y viendo al príncipe Touya a su lado

\- Abusaron de mi –dijo Meiling

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron varios

\- No se preocupen… hoy mismo me caso con la princesa para evitar rumores, tengo que asumir mi responsabilidad –dijo Touya echándose la culpa él mismo

\- No aguantaste las ganas –dijo con una sonrisa el rey viendo a la pareja

\- No fue él… fue Syaoran –dijo Meiling

En eso se ve que el joven Syaoran va entrando con su carga de pescado para entregar.

\- No le tienes que echar la culpa a nadie de lo que hicimos y cómo puedes ver el joven apenas viene llegando para entregar los pescados que han terminado apenas de pescar –dijo Touya

Viendo que el plan de Meiling era que Syaoran la encontrara y así tratar de culparlo para no casarse con él, el príncipe con el que está comprometida.

Desde luego no le iba a decir que él estaba con Syaoran pescando por lo que estaba seguro que Syaoran no le había hecho nada.

\- Empiecen con los preparativos… yo me encargo de lo demás, tengo que mandar un mensajero para que venga mi familia, en cuando lleguen nos casamos –Touya

\- Pero –Meiling

\- No te preocupes… yo me encargo de que no vuelvas a ver al joven y de matarlo por lo que te hizo –dijo Touya bajito para que solo Meiling lo escuchara

\- Pero me tengo que casar con él –dijo Meiling

\- Estas loca… eres una princesa… y solo te puedes casar con un príncipe… y después de lo que paso… para que retrasar nuestro matrimonio –dijo Touya

\- Es verdad… llévensela y empiecen con todos los preparativos para la boda –dijo el rey muy firme pensando en que habían hecho algo ellos dos.

Syaoran vio que algo pasaba pero no se acercó a ver qué pasaba, cuando vio que el príncipe Touya se dirigía a él.

Meiling se sentía morir, sabía que Touya era capaz de matar a Syaoran por la mentira que había inventado, y solo vio de lejos cómo Touya sacaba a Syaoran del castillo.

Los días que siguieron fueron muy ajetreados, y desde luego Touya ordeno que siempre hubiera un guardia al lado de la princesa por si "necesitaba algo"

Y cual fue la sorpresa de Meiling cuando al otro día fue otra persona a entregar el pescado, y desde luego Meiling quiso saber ¿qué había pasado con Syaoran?

Desde luego Touya sospechaba que Meiling a lo mejor iba a querer salir para buscar a Syaoran y por qué no tratar de fugarse con él.

Pero ya se había encargado de Syaoran.

Y si Meiling en un momento de distracción del guardia logro escapar para ir a la aldea, y se encontró con que en casa de Syaoran estaban de luto.

\- ¿Pero qué paso? –dijo Meiling viendo a todos muy tristes

\- Te dije que me encargaría de él por lo que te hizo –dijo Touya acercándose a Meiling

\- No pude ser… no puede ser… no me hizo nada… todo lo invente… no me quiero casar con tigo –dijo Meiling

\- Lo de casarnos no es decisión tuya o mía, fue de nuestros padres y tenemos que cumplirla –dijo Touya muy serio viendo a todos a su alrededor

\- Pero el joven Syaoran –dijo Meiling empezando a llorar

\- Eso tenías que haberlo pensado antes de levantar falsos a cualquier persona… y bueno el caso es que levantaste un falso muy grave en contra del joven Syaoran y tuvo que pagar por tus mentiras… sabes que el castigo por hacer algo en contra de la familia real es la muerte… así que tuve que cumplir con mi deber como tu prometido que soy… tuve que limpiar tu nombre –dijo con mucha calma Touya

A Meiling se le fue el color y se desmayó, Touya la cargo vio a todos en la casa con resignación y se alejó con Meiling en los brazos.

Nadie dijo nada, Meiling había confesado que solo uso a Syaoran para librarse del matrimonio con el príncipe Touya, y el príncipe tenía razón Syaoran no se podía quedar en la isla porque su vida corría peligro por los caprichos de la princesa Meiling.

En realidad Syaoran se marchó de la isla en cuanto Touya le conto lo que había dicho Meiling que le había hecho supuestamente Syaoran.

Desde luego Touya era testigo que la princesa estaba mintiendo por la simple razón que él había estado con Syaoran pescando, pero tenía que darle una lección a la joven para que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía.

Y así el joven Syaoran zarpó en su lancha sin saber a dónde iría… pero de una cosa estaba seguro a las islas cercanas no podía ir porque todos se conocían y supuestamente le iban a decir a Meiling que lo habían matado para darle una lección y si llegaba a una isla en donde pudiera ir Meiling efectivamente su vida corría peligro si lo encontraba.

Y cómo sabía de la ubicación de las otras islas tomo rumbo para el otro lado… no sabía si iba a encontrar alguna otra isla o si llegaba al fin del mundo y se caería… lo único que sabía era que se tenía que alejar de donde había vivido toda su vida para salvarse.

Continuara:

Gracias por leerme, los quiero mucho

Besos a todos

Dios que todo salga bien.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

7:07 de la mañana del 24 de julio del 2014


	5. Isla de Pascua 2

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 5-historia 3-2 Isla de Pascua

Y así el joven Syaoran zarpó en su lancha sin saber a dónde iría… pero de una cosa estaba seguro a las islas cercanas no podía ir porque todos se conocían y supuestamente le iban a decir a Meiling que lo habían matado para darle una lección y si llegaba a una isla en donde pudiera ir Meiling efectivamente su vida corría peligro si lo encontraba.

Y cómo sabía de la ubicación de las otras islas tomo rumbo para el otro lado… no sabía si iba a encontrar alguna otra isla o si llegaba al fin del mundo y se caería… lo único que sabía era que se tenía que alejar de donde había vivido toda su vida para salvarse.

El primer día navego con la esperanza de pronto encontrar otra isla, para la época que era ellos solo conocían esas islas, no sabía de la existencia de continentes, ni que hubiera más islas, mucho menos que el planeta era redondo, su mundo se resumía al grupo de islas que había a su alrededor.

Si pensó que a lo mejor encontraría otra isla que estuviera más alejada de la zona donde ellos conocían, también existían los relatos de animales monstruos enormes devoradores de hombres, por eso todos tenían solo un límite a donde podían navegar sin que corrieran riesgos.

Sabía de la existencia de tiburones y también delfines.

Los tiburones se lo podían comer en un instante, pero si había cerca delfines ellos lo ayudarían.

Los pescadores le dieron la barca más grande que tenían para darle la oportunidad de que llegara a cualquier otra isla que no estuviera cerca de donde ellos vivían y tuviera los elementos indispensables para sobre vivir.

Llevaba redes para pescar, algunas viejas, pero también le dieron redes nuevas, para ayudarlo lo más que pudiera en el vieja, nadie sabía que pasaría en el viaje, o si llagaría a algún lugar.

O cómo todos sabían podría llegar a la orilla del mar y caerse.

Para todos en la isla era un vieja a la muerte, pero de alguna forma era una oportunidad de sobre vivir que le dio el príncipe Touya, porque bien el príncipe Touya podía haberlo matado porque su prometida la princesa Meiling se había fijado en él.

Ya llevaba tres días navegando cuando una gran tormenta lo atrapo, era imposible dirigir o tratar de dirigir la embarcación y no le quedo de otra que pedirle a los Dioses que lo ayudaran en esa tormenta que lo llevaba a lugares desconocidos.

Si las estrellas que veía en el cielo en las noches eran las mismas que veían en sus islas, aunque a distintas horas.

Llevaba cañas de pescar que también le dieron así que procuro no echar las redes solo pescaba con las cañas de pescar, la embarcación contaba con un cuarto cerrado en donde se protegió de la tormenta, llevaba cobijas y algo de ropa de la que ellos usaban aunque no mucha pues ellos vivían en zona donde hace calor pero como no sabían que clima se iba a encontrar.

La tormenta paso llegando la calma a un océano inmenso que parecía que allí nunca había pasado nada.

Se veía tan tranquilo.

Cuando de repente un pez salto a su embarcación ¿eso era un pez?

Lo veía y lo veía y no entendía que era ese animal tan raro que veía.

Era blanco con negro, tenía pico y plumas, se podría decir que era un ave, pero ¿Por qué un ave estaba nadando?

¿Ha donde lo había llevado la tormenta?

El ave lo veía con curiosidad, de repente vio un pescado que Syaoran acababa de pescar y se lo comió.

Desde luego eso sorprendió a Syaoran, esa ave ahora le estaba robando su comida.

Desde luego que empezó a perseguirlo para espantarlo y que se bajara.

Pero el ave no volaba solo saltaba de un lado para otro.

Hasta que Syaoran se dio por vencido y lo dejo a bordo.

Y bueno ahora pescaba un poco más porque ese pájaro raro le robaba sus pescados, qué comodidad para el animal ahora le robaba su comida.

Pero había que ver el lado bueno, por lo menos tenía compañía.

Cuando empezó a sentir mucho frío y empezó a ver grandes montañas flotando en el agua, pero todas eran blancas, ¿Qué era eso?

Syaoran nunca había visto el hielo, ni sabía de su existencia.

De repente empezó a escuchar un canto.

Él puso mucha atención, no sabía quiénes cantaban, pero se escuchaba un canto, había escuchado hablar de las sirenas, que eran mujeres, mitad mujer mitad pez, nunca había escuchado una, ni visto una.

Cuando de repente su compañero de viaje salto al agua y se perdió en las profundidades, cuando vio más de cerca al ser que cantaba.

Era un enorme animal gris, igual que el anterior nunca había visto uno así, pero si era una sirena, que fea era.

Cuando de repente vio a un enorme animal, una ballena esas si las había visto en algunas ocasiones, que atacaba al otro animal.

La ballena era blanca con negro, sabía que había de diferentes tipos, pero también sabía que estos animales se lo podían comer.

Se quedó petrificado viendo a esas enormes ballenas, porque aunque al principio vio solo una ahora eran un grupo cómo de cinco.

Y vio como empezaron a despedazar a al otro animal, y cómo se lo comían.

Y bueno Syaoran pensó que el siguiente en el menú pues era él.

Pero se sorprendió cuando empezó a ver que los animales solo nadaban cerca de él, es más se acercaron a su embarcación a ver qué era eso, pero no le hicieron nada.

Es más por un buen rato lo estuvieron siguiendo y movieron la embarcación para jugar con ella, pero no la trataron de destruir o de voltear.

Cuando de repente sintió un gran movimiento y que empezó a mover rápido la embarcación alejándolo de las ballenas y de la zona en donde estaba pues una gran corriente marítima lo empezó a arrastrar.

Dejándolo de nuevo en medio de la nada.

Ya había pasado más de sesenta días pero no veía ni en donde se acababa el mundo ni en donde podría encontrar una isla.

No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, las islas de las que salió ya no tenía ni idea en donde quedaban estaba ya deshidratándose, el agua dulce que llevaba ya se le había acabado, y aunque juntaba agua de lluvia había días en los que no llovía.

Y por más estaba ya muy quemado, casi inconsciente.

Vio que se le acercaron tiburones, ganas no le faltaban para arrojarse al mar y que lo mataran de una vez esos animales.

Pero ya estaba tan cansado, deshidratado, quemado, que la verdad no vio que un grupo de delfines se acercó a la embarcación y cómo guardianes lo empezaron a llevar a una isla que alcanzo a ver a lo lejos.

Se encontraba tan mal que pensó que estaba soñando con esa isla y perdió el conocimiento.

\- hay alguien en eso –escucho a una chica que gritaba a alguien más para que la ayudaran

De repente sintió cómo un ángel lo tocaba y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Tres días estuvo inconsciente, tres días que no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando.

De repente pensaba que estaba muerto, que cualquiera de los grandes animales que vivían en el mar se lo iban a comer.

Pero sentía que le ponían algo frío y húmedo que lo relajaba y descansaba.

También sentía que lo hacían beber cosas y medio comía algo, pero volvía a perder el conocimiento.

Hasta que por fin un día despertó no entendía en dónde estaba, pero ya no estaba en su embarcación.

Vio a su alrededor estaba en una cueva y vio a una joven que estaba dormida sentida al lado de él, como vigilando que él estuviera bien.

¿En dónde estaba?

Se movió un poco y la joven despertó de sopetón

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –le pregunto la joven

\- Creo que si –dijo Syaoran enderezándose

\- ¿En dónde estoy? –pregunto Syaoran

\- En la isla de Pascua… ¿de dónde viene? Pensábamos que solo nosotros existíamos –dijo la joven viendo a Syaoran

\- Bueno… no son los únicos, pero creo que estamos muy lejos, las islas de dónde vengo esta cómo a noventa días de distancia –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿noventa días? ¿Ha viajado por noventa días y no ha encontrado otra isla? –pregunto la joven

\- No… ustedes son los primeros que encuentro –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Y no se lo comieron los monstruos marinos? –pregunto la joven

\- Desde luego que no… no ves que estoy aquí… aunque si vi muchos monstruos, aunque no les interese cómo comida –dijo Syaoran

\- Bueno quizás porque estas muy quemado –dijo la joven

\- Me llamo Syaoran –dijo Syaoran sonriendo a la joven

\- Yo soy Sakura el otro día lo encontré en la playa en una como cama de algún material raro –dijo Sakura

\- Soy pescador, tuve que dejar mi isla por algunos problemas y bueno me vine en una embarcación, que usamos para pescar desde luego y el material es madera, de los árboles que es de donde sacamos la madera desde luego –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Qué es un árbol? –pregunto Sakura

\- ¿Cómo qué que es un árbol? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Si… ¿Qué es un árbol? –volvió a preguntar Sakura

\- Un árbol se forma de un tronco de madera, desde luego y con muchas hojas, o también hay palmeras –dijo Syaoran viendo lo tonto de la pregunta

\- No sé qué es una palmera –dijo Sakura

\- ¿No sabes que es un árbol ni que es una palmera? –pregunto Syaoran

\- No… nunca hemos visto algo así –dijo Sakura

\- Mira aquí en la tierra te puedo dibujar un árbol –y Syaoran se puso a dibujar un árbol

La cosa más simple del mundo, hasta un niño pequeño sabe dibujar un árbol, al lado dibujo una palmera, Sakura veía los dibujos extrañada, nunca había visto objetos así.

\- Este es un árbol… y está es una palmera –dijo Syaoran

\- Nunca he visto cosas así –dijo Sakura

\- ¿Nunca? –pregunto Syaoran que extraña era esta chica, ¿en qué mundo vivía?

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? –pregunto Sakura

\- Si… tengo hambre –dijo Syaoran

\- Permíteme… voy a traerte algo –dijo Sakura

Levantándose de donde estaba y saliendo de la cueva, era una cueva pequeña en donde estaba pero estaba dentro de otras cuevas.

\- Aquí tienes –Sakura le entrego un plato hondo de barro con verduras y pescado

\- Gracias –solo contesto Syaoran

Empezando a comer con desesperación, tenía tiempo que solo comía pescado crudo, algo cocido y caliente le vendría bien y desde luego otras cosas

\- Por cierto ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Va empezando el día, cómo la siete de la mañana –dijo Sakura

\- Es muy tarde hay que ir a pescar –dijo de repente Syaoran levantándose

Y cuál fue su sorprenda el descubrir que estaba desnudo

Regresándose a acostar y tapándose con una especie de cobije con la que estaba tapado, pero se sentía como de ¿hierba?

\- O lo siento… lo que traías puesto estaba roto y te lo tuvimos que quitar porque estabas muy ampollado por las quemadas de sol que tenías –dijo Sakura entregándole algo de las ropas que ellos usaban

A Syaoran le sorprendió esa vestimenta, eran taparrabos y pequeñas faldas todas hechas de hierbas, que raros, ellos también usaban las palmas para hacerse ropas.

Syaoran se puso lo que le dieron y por lo menos ya no se sintió que estaba desnudo.

Salieron de la cueva y se encontraron con más personas que lo saludaron y querían saber más cosas de él, de donde venía y en que había llegado.

Syaoran se presentó y platico más o menos de donde venía, de su viaje, de los animales raros que se encontró, y de la embarcación en la que llego.

Todos lo miraban con atención y mucho respeto, cosa que lo destanteo, porque él era más que un humilde pescador.

Lo que no sabía era que todos estaban sorprendidos de que un hombre llegara en una cosa que flotaba en el agua, ¿de qué material era eso en donde llego?

Pero más se sorprendió Syaoran al salir de la cueva y ver con sus propios ojos que en la isla en donde se encontraba no había ningún árbol o ninguna palmera y enormes piedras con diferentes imágenes todas viendo al cielo.

\- ¿No hay árboles? –dijo Syaoran sorprendido

\- Te dije que no sabíamos que eran los árboles –dijo Sakura

Y Syaoran voltio a ver el mar… en la orilla sobre la playa estaba su embarcación y mucha gente tratando de ver de qué era eso que podía flotar sobre el agua, aunque había dos hombres cuidando de que no se acercaran a ella.

Y sin saberlo Syaoran se convirtió en el hombre rico de la isla, pues aunque vivían de la pesca, pues pescaban desde la orilla de la playa o encima de rocas, con redes que ellos hacían con hierbas, y de vegetales que cultivaban en la isla, pero también eran pocos los vegetales que tenían.

Syaoran entre las cosas que llevaba también llevaba semillas para sembrar y empezar a cultivar otros tipos de vegetales.

Viendo esta isla y cómo vivían sus habitantes comprendió que las islas de dónde venían eran muy ricas por todas las cosas que tenían, principalmente los árboles… nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en lo valioso que podía ser un árbol pues a donde viera en cualquiera de las islas había tantos árboles que apenas se podía caminar, y se podían hacer muchas cosas con los árboles.

Cosas que aquí nunca iba poder hacer.

Sin darse cuenta Syaoran les abrió un pequeño nuevo mundo a la gente de la isla, les enseño a pescar en mar abierto, a cosechar nuevas hortalizas y sin darse cuenta lo nombraron rey de la isla.

Pues sabía hacer muchísimas cosas. Que con lo que llevaba en su embarcación, lo convertía en una persona rica y sabía.

Y desde luego le ofrecieron a cualquier mujer de la isla para convertirla en su esposa.

Desde luego que eso molesto a Yukito pues últimamente veía que Sakura estaba mucho con este joven, porque aunque sabía muchas cosas era muy joven pues tenía dieciséis años y bueno Sakura tenía trece años.

Pero cómo ella lo encontró y prácticamente se quedó a cuidarlo para que se recuperara, y bueno todos querían que se recuperara para que les explicara para que servían todas las cosas que llevaba.

Claro él era uno de los principales interesados, pues quería demostrar que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que hacia este extraño, porque ya se quería casar y desde siempre le había justado la joven Sakura, pero desde la llegada del joven Syaoran, Yukito había pasado a segundo plano.

Claro que también Yukito tenía algo de culpa y era porque como sabía que le gustaba a Sakura pues en cierta forma la ignoraba, pero estaba seguro que en el momento que él la pidiera en matrimonio, ella lo iba a aceptar.

Nakuru… si su "amiga" con ella pasaba buenos momentos, pero así como para hacerla su esposa, para nada.

Yukito siempre había estado seguro de los sentimientos de Sakura y bueno no le había importado mucho fomentarlos, pero ahora con éste intruso era otra cosa diferente.

Y Syaoran viendo la oferta que le estaban dando y la verdad desde que vio a la joven Sakura se enamoró de ella y él la pidió cómo su futura esposa, por varias razones:

Ella prácticamente lo rescato del mar, cuido de él, y siempre estaba al pendiente de que estuviera bien.

Si había más mujeres que querían estar cerca de él, es más hasta dormir con él, pero eso lo puso a pensar, podía tener a cualquier mujer de la isla, y la que demostraba más interés y preocupación en él era Sakura.

Así que no lo pensó demasiado y la eligió a ella cómo esposa.

Aunque si noto que Yukito se molestó, y ahí empezó a aplicar su autoridad cómo rey y dijo que Yukito se iba a casar con Nakuru a fin de cuentas eran "amigos" y se entendían muy bien.

Yuki quiso protestar, pero se le armo una buena con Nakuru, porque muchas veces Yukito para tener lo que quería le decía que él día menos pensado él le iba a pedir en matrimonio.

Cosa totalmente fuera de la realidad que pensaba Yukito, pero ahora o aceptaba casarse con Nakuru o seria desterrado a la zona más árida y desolada de la isla.

Y entonces se resignó.

Syaoran vivió muchos años feliz con Sakura en la isla.

La embarcación la cuidaba muchísimo, y enseño a sus hijos a usarla, pero por más cuidados que le tuvo la madera se pudrió y termino por dejar de servirles, así que pescaban desde la playa, pues al quedar inservible la embarcación ya no tenía medio de transporte para regresar a las islas que lo vieron nacer.

Aunque por otra parte estuvo tanto tiempo en el mar para llegar a esta isla, que dudaba que la embarcación lo ayudara a regresar en ese viaje tan largo.

O encontrar la orilla del mar y caerse.

Chueco o derecho la oportunidad que le dio el príncipe Touya para salvar su vida, le resulto muy buena porque encontró a una mujer que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba, y formaron una bonita familia, y los dos murieron de vejes, tranquilos dentro de los límites de una isla solitaria en medio de un inmenso mar.

Y con respecto a Touya y Meiling, se casaron y Touya le demostró a Meiling que podía ser tan tierno y dulce dentro de su dormitorio como firme y fuerte era fuera del dormitorio con el resto de la gente.

Fin de la historia 3

Continuara:

Gracias por leerme, los quiero mucho

Besos a todos

Dios que todo salga bien.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Son las 8:20 de la noche.

12 de septiembre del 2014.


	6. La Ciudad del desierto 1

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 6 historia 4-1 Desierto del Sahara

Perdón por la tardanza, bueno del otro capítulo, lo que pasa es que me acaban de poner el internet y bueno he estado viendo anime por internet, y vi toda la seria de Sailor Moon y las películas, ya casi no me acordaba de nada, y bueno he leído muchas historias, y entre una cosa y otra no me concentraba para escribir.

Felicidades Monika chan, por tu cumpleaños y a todos los que cumplen años en estos días.

Y bueno lo que me paso ahora es que cuando termine el otro capítulo no tenía ni idea de en donde la iba a escribir.

Se supone que pasan como 400 años después de la última historia, pero hace algunos días se me ocurrió un lugar, una vez vi un documental de una ciudad construida entre las rocas de unas montañas en el desierto del Sarah, es una ciudad hecha o mejor dicho esculpida entre las rocas, tiene poco que se descubrió y por los vestigios fue una ciudad muy rica, con palacio y panteón para sus reyes, un templo en donde todos acudían y con diversas zonas para cultivar, y ductos por donde corría el agua.

O sea el agua corría por toda las casas de la ciudad, y desde luego había fosas para bañarse la gente.

A decir verdad parte de la entrada a esa ciudad aparece en una de las películas de Indiana Jhons en donde aparece su papá, la entrada que sacan para el lugar "dónde" esta la supuesta copa de Jesús o "Santo rial"

Esa entrada es la entrada a la ciudad del desierto no me acuerdo cómo la llamaron ni cuánto tiempo tiene de antigüedad ni cuando fue abandonada por algo que paso y se quedaron sin agua.

O sea no hubo pelea por conquistar esa ciudad en especial, era un oasis en pleno desierto, pero al quedarse sin agua el principal sustento para cualquier ciudad, fue abandonada.

Entonces vamos a ubicar esta ciudad en el año 800 de nuestra era.

Cómo mencione, había una familia real, que era la que dirigía a todas las personas que vivían en esa ciudad

Acuérdense, para no enredarnos con Reyes, Jeques, Jefes de tribus, etc. Etc. Todos van a ser reyes, príncipes, princesa, etc.

Y cómo ya mencione, en la ciudad había una familia real, y el príncipe heredero se llamaba Syaoran.

Y desde que tenía uso de conciencia fue criado para ser rey de la ciudad.

Y también sabía que se tenía que casar con la princesa Sakura.

Joven que nunca había visto en su vida, pero que pronto llegaría a la ciudad para convertirse en su esposa.

A su alrededor, todos sus amigos, eran parte de la aristocracia de la ciudad, y formaban parte de su guardia, personal.

Fue entrenado desde chico en el arte de la guerra para defender la ciudad.

Rara vez eran atacados porque la ubicación de la ciudad era estratégica, y servía para ayudar a los comerciantes a cruzar por el desierto, un oasis en medio del desierto.

En la ciudad se podía encontrar de todo, pues mucha de la mercancía que transportaban los comerciantes, la vendían ahí y también ellos vendían mercancía que se producía en la ciudad que era transportada por los mismos comerciantes.

Había una joven llamada Meiling también perteneciente a la aristocracia de la ciudad que estaba eternamente enamorada del príncipe Syaoran porque una vez cuando era chica el príncipe Syaoran la ayudo cuando se le perdió su mascota.

Mientras todos le decían:

\- Ya ni modo que después te compran otra mascota

\- Olvídate de esa mascota

\- Era una lata tú mascota

\- Se fue al desierto… se va a morir

Y un sinfín de comentarios por el estilo.

Ella solo lloraba por la pérdida de su mascota.

El príncipe Syaoran fue en busca de su mascota y no regreso hasta que la encontró.

Y desde ese momento ella deseo casarse con el príncipe Syaoran a quien le importo su dolor.

Si sabía que el príncipe estaba comprometido con una princesa de quien sabe qué lugar, y se le hacía muy injusto que obligaran a casar al príncipe con una persona que ni siquiera conocía.

Por eso se puso cómo meta hacer que el príncipe Syaoran se fijara en ella de alguna manera y de está forma se tendría que casar con ella, que siempre había estado enamorada de él.

Había zonas en donde se podían bañar la gente de la ciudad, muy cerca de sus casas casi siempre, pero la zona más alta de la ciudad, en donde nacía la principal fuente de abastecimiento de agua era para la realeza y la aristocracia de la ciudad.

Pero a pesar que la aristocracia se podía bañar cerca de las bañeras de los reyes y príncipes, no estaban juntas.

Si había veces que podían bañarse los aristócratas con la familia real, pero era solo por invitación personal.

Y cómo Meiling era amiga de las princesas tenía acceso tanto a la zona de las bañeras como a palacio.

El día que se enteró que ya venía la princesa Sakura para casarse con él príncipe Syaoran.

Pensó que éste era el momento para seducir al príncipe sí quiero que se case con ella.

Syaoran estaba en una de tantas terrazas que había en palacio, muy pensativo.

\- ¿En qué piensas? –le pregunto Eriol uno de sus amigos, uno de los condes solteros del lugar y guardia personal del príncipe Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué me gustaría por lo menos saber cómo es mi futura esposa? –príncipe Syaoran

\- Es muy bella –dijo Touya

Mensajero de la ciudad de dónde provenía la princesa Sakura, vizconde de esa ciudad y también amigo de Syaoran, pues a pesar que no se conocían los príncipes comprometidos, cada dos meses iban a darle noticias de cómo estaba la princesa Sakura y viceversa, o sea que también mantenían a la princesa Sakura informada de cómo estaba el príncipe Syaoran.

\- ¿La has visto? –pregunto el príncipe Syaoran

\- Bueno no… a decir verdad nadie la ha visto, porque ya sabes que usan sus túnicas, y velos en la cara, hasta sus ojos están bajo los velos, y pues nadie solo vos la va a poder ver –dijo Touya

\- ¿Nadie la ha visto? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Solo un grupo muy reducido de mujeres que la ayudan al momento de bañarse la pueden ver… pero nadie más –Touya

\- Eso me gusta –Príncipe Syaoran

\- Yo prefiero saber con quién me voy a casar –dijo Eriol

\- A mí también me gustaría –dijo Touya

\- Y por cierto… ¿para cuándo se piensan ustedes casar? –pregunto el príncipe Syaoran

\- No tengo ni idea –dijo Touya

\- Ni yo… nadie me ha llamado la atención y mira que hay mujeres muy bellas en la ciudad… pero nadie con la que quiera compartir mi vida –dijo Eriol

\- Ni yo… es un royo buscar esposa… aquí ustedes les pueden ver las caras a las mujeres… de dónde vengo, una mujer que se le ve la cara se está ofreciendo a que le hagan cualquier hombre lo que quiera sin necesidad de responsabilizarse de ella… quien cómo tú que te comprometieron desde chico así no tienes que buscar esposa y pasar por estos problemas –dijo Touya

\- Eso si… pero me gustaría saber algo de mi futura esposa, me tengo que casar con ella me guste o no así es la ley –dijo el príncipe Syaoran

\- Eso sí... nosotros podemos elegir mientras ustedes están destinados a seguir un futuro planeado por otros –dijo Eriol

\- Bueno… basta de platica… me estoy rostizando… me gustaría bañarme… no sé cómo aguantan tanto calor –dijo Touya

\- Puedes bañarte en mi bañera real… una parte le da el sol, pero en la otra da la sombra, ahí puedes quedarte todo el rato que quieras, yo al rato voy a bañarme, deja pienso en mi futuro… en tres días me tengo que casar –dijo el príncipe Syaoran

\- ¿No vienes? –pregunto Touya a Eriol

\- Al rato voy… deja acompaño a mi amigo en su sufrimiento –dijo Eriol burlón

\- ¿Su sufrimiento?… se va a casar con la princesa más encantadora que existe –dijo Touya

\- ¿Encantadora? –preguntaron los dos

\- Es mi princesa que quieren que les diga –protesto Touya

\- Al rato te alcanzamos –solo dijo Eriol

Así Touya llego a la "bañera" real, que bien podía ser una gran alberca de agua fría corriendo, pero cómo estaban en el desierto a nadie le importaba que fuera fría.

Siendo el desierto en las noches llegaba a hacer mucho frio, por eso preferían bañarse de día, eso sí tenían horarios, los reyes se bañaban temprano en la mañana, después era el turno de los príncipes y por último se bañaban las princesas, o sea nunca se bañaban juntos a menos que fueran bebés o niños pequeños que bueno hay que ayudarlos a bañarse.

A determinada edad ya se bañaban "solos" por decirlo así porque todos tenían sirvientes que los ayudaban para bañarse.

Y desde luego cuando Touya llego, lo ayudaron a bañarse, pero cuando termino de bañarse les dijo a los sirvientes que lo dejaran solo porque quería estar un rato en la bañera descansando.

Los sirvientes se fueron a un rincón para no molestarle a la espera de cuando el joven Touya quisiera salirse le envolvieran en una toalla y ayudarlo a secarse.

Los dos sirvientes estaban en un rincón, Touya se fue en una esquina de la bañera donde daba la sombra y prácticamente solo tenía afuera la cara disfrutando del agua fría que corría alrededor de su cuerpo.

Cuando de repente vio que una mujer se acercaba del otro lado de la bañera, se quiso enderezar para avisarle a la mujer que él estaba ahí.

Pero vio que los sirvientes como que se escondían.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando empezó a ver cómo la mujer se empezó a desvestirse, no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo.

Touya había estado flotando bajo el agua, ahora ya se había enderezado, pero solo sacaba parte de su cabeza del agua viendo cómo esa mujer se desvestía.

No era que no hubiera visto a mujeres desvistiéndose en algún espectáculo… pero nada se podía comparar con esta mujer.

Que forma de ir quitándose la ropa… era una mujer hermosa, que hermosa ni que hermosa… era preciosa.

Y no podía ser una mujer cualquiera porque los sirvientes la hubieran corrido.

Pero ellos también estaban ocultos viendo a la mujer cómo se desvestía.

Cuando Meiling se enteró que había ido un mensajero para avisarle que su prometida ya iba en camino, no lo pensó dos veces y dijo que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para seducir a Syaoran.

Ella sabía a la perfección los horarios de bañarse que tenían los reyes, los príncipes y las princesas.

En la mañana hasta las nueve se bañaban los reyes, de las nueve a las diez los príncipes y de las diez a las once las princesas.

Porque después de esa hora hacia muchísimo calor y prácticamente todos estaban dentro de sus casas o quizás trabajando porque por dentro se podía pasar de una casa a otra por medio de túneles que tenían conectada a toda la ciudad.

O sea ella no podía estar a esa hora en ese lugar.

Desde luego Meiling estaba desde la parte de abajo en donde podían entrar los invitados a bañarse, vigilando para ver en qué momento llegaba Syaoran a bañarse.

Si vio cuando fueron llegando los otros príncipes, y le pedía a Dios que Syaoran se quisiera bañar solo, porque de otra forma no iba a poder hacer lo que quería hacer.

Vio que todos los príncipes salían del baño real pero faltaba el príncipe Syaoran, o sea que se iba a bañar solo, eso era perfecto para su plan.

Cuando escucho que alguien entro, no vio quien fue, pues estaba agachada, pero cómo Syaoran era el único que faltaba por bañarse, pensó que era él.

Se esperó a que se terminara de bañar y pidió qué Syaoran se quisiera quedar otro rato a solas y la verdad se sorprendió cuando vio que los sirvientes se iban a un rincón para esperar a que su amo saliera del baño.

A ella le hubiera gustado hacer lo que pensaba hacer solo en presencia de Syaoran, ojala los sirvientes se hubieran ido, pero ni modo, si lo iba a hacer no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Y así entró y fingió no ver a nadie y se empezó a desvestir.

Poco a poco para que se fijara bien en ella.

Se metió y se mojó toda, bien podía bañarse dentro del agua cómo siempre lo hacía, pero el chiste era que Syaoran la viera.

No lo había visto directamente a los ojos, pero sabía que estaba en el rincón contrario a donde ella estaba.

Así que una vez mojada salió de nuevo para que la viera completamente desnuda y se empezó a enjabonar.

Si… los sirvientes tenían caras de bobos por lo que estaban viendo, ojala Syaoran también estuviera así, lástima que no lo podía ver directamente a los ojos porque se suponía que ella estaba sola bañándose.

Touya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba fascinado con esa chica, ¿Chica? Ella era una mujer… y que mujer

Touya casi ni respiraba de lo tenso que estaba viéndola.

Cuando de repente llego Syaoran por la entrada del palacio junto con Eriol y se sorprendió ver a Meiling bañándose fuera de la bañera y a una hora que no le correspondía.

\- ¿Qué haces bañándote a estas horas y fuera de la bañera Meiling? –Le pregunto muy enojado Syaoran

Él junto con Eriol desde luego que todavía estaban vestidos pues apenas se iban a meter a bañar.

\- Syaoran… ¿Pero quién es él? –protesto Meiling señalando el rincón donde estaba Touya

\- Es el mensajero que me vino a avisar que mi prometida ya viene en camino para acá… el vizconde Touya… Sáquenla de mi vista –grito Syaoran

En el acto los sirvientes corrieron a donde estaba Meiling la envolvieron en una toalla y la sacaron por donde entro

\- Pero yo creí que eras túúúú –gritaba Meiling mientras la jalaban

\- ¿Cómo estás? –Syaoran pregunto a Touya

\- Sorprendido… el espectáculo estuvo fantástico… y necesito agua helada para tranquilizarme esta agua está caliente –contesto Touya

\- No está caliente… está fría –dijo Eriol

\- Si hubieras visto el espectáculo que me acaba de dar esa joven… sentirías el agua hirviendo –dijo Touya

\- Bueno vamos a apurarnos dentro de poco toca el baño de las princesas y tenemos que salir nosotros –dijo Syaoran

Ya no se dijo nada… pero todo el día Syaoran estuvo muy pensativo ¿qué estaba haciendo Meiling? O sea una mujer que hacía algo cómo lo que hizo Meiling, inmediatamente era denigrada junto con toda su familia.

Eso lo tenía que saber a la perfección Meiling, iba en contra de todos los principios que se seguían en esa ciudad.

No era qué no hubiera visto a mujeres desnudas… había espectáculos para ver eso… pero en lugares especiales, y esas mujeres cuando estaban fuera de su "lugar de trabajo" tenían que ir vestidas como era debido.

¿En qué estaría pensando Meiling?

Era amiga de la familia, una de las mejores amigas de sus hermanas.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo así?

Tenía que hablar con su padre el rey para platicarle lo que paso durante el baño… porque ella sabía a la perfección el horario de los baños, no podía justificarse con "me equivoque de horario"

Todo el día estuvo dando vueltas en palacio y no hablaba con nadie.

Touya y Eriol no decían nada.

¿Ellos que podían opinar?

Sabían a la perfección que significaba que una mujer hiciera cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal o se descubriera más de lo normal ante cualquier gente.

Ya en la noche después de cenar había pedido a su padre que quería hablar con él.

Syaoran hablo con Touya y le dijo que quería pedirle de favor que él se durmiera en su recamara porque no sabía si a Meiling se le fuera a ocurrir otra cosa.

"Cómo meterse a la recamara del príncipe por accidente"

Mientras iba a hablar con su padre para platicarle la situación.

Desde luego que en el momento que Syaoran le platico de lo que Meiling había hecho, mando llamar a todos los Príncipes y princesas para hablar con todos.

Nadie podía creer lo que les estaba platicando Syaoran, y bueno los sirvientes estaban de testigos de lo que hizo la joven.

Nadie podía creer que Meiling se hubiera rebajado a hacer algo así.

En esa discusión estaban mientras en el cuarto de Syaoran, Touya ya se había acostado.

¿Qué exagerado era Syaoran? La joven pensaba que no había nadie en los baños, por eso se metió a bañar.

Si estaba varias situaciones cómo le habían dicho

Una… ella no tenía que estar en la bañera real a menos que fuera invitada.

Y si fue invitada, no era horario para las princesas

Y suponiendo que pensara que era más tarde de todos modos no podía estar ella ahí sola, tendría que estar con alguna de las princesas.

Pero segura de que no habría nadie del sexo opuesto.

O sea que antes de bañarse las princesas, llegaban los guardianes de las princesas a ver si el lugar ya estaba desocupado para que las princesas se pudieran bañar.

Si de casualidad los príncipes estaban todavía bañándose las princesas se esperaban a que todos salieran.

Y ella había entrado con tres hombres en la bañera, o sea Touya y los dos sirvientes, porque por muy sirvientes que fueran eran hombres, y les estaba dando una invitación para que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran, por el simple hecho que era una mujer soltera.

Y a pesar que estaban en la bañera real, eran hombres los que vieron el "espectáculo" que dio.

Pues las personas encargadas de atender a las princesas todas eran mujeres, a pesar que las rodeaban guardias por su seguridad, todas las que les servían y ayudaban en cualquier cosa a las princesas eran mujeres.

Y Meiling se había metido al baño real, no siendo invitada, en horario que no le correspondía, y dando un espectáculo.

Touya estaba acostado en la cama, tapado solo con sábanas, no era muy tarde, tenía poco que había apagado la lámpara, pero todavía se sentía calor, se quitó la ropa y se acostó.

No se había dormido, estaba pensando en el espectáculo que le dio la joven cuando de repente vio cómo abrían la puerta de la recamara, entraba alguien y se empezaba a desvestir.

Touya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… era de noche, estaba oscuro, aunque no tanto por el brillo de la luna que iluminaba tenuemente la recamara, no sabía que estaba pasando, cuando sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado, lo abrazaba y lo empezaba a besar.

Y bueno hay que aprovechar el momento, quizás cómo Syaoran era el príncipe tenía accedo a determinadas cosas que los demás no… lo que fuera.

Touya empezó a besar a la chica se estaba en su cama, que besar ni que besar, a tocar, a disfrutar de la mujer que tenía en la cama.

No iba a perder una oportunidad cómo la que le estaban dando, y en un momento que se juntó más a ella se dio cuenta que era su primera vez… pero eso ya que importaba lo que Touya quería era terminar para conocer a la joven que se entregó a él… bueno a él no, sino al príncipe…

Pero qué suerte tenía el príncipe que las mujeres se fueran a entregar a su propia cama.

Touya acababa de terminar cuando se abrió de sopetón la puerta de la recamara y entro el rey, seguido del príncipe Syaoran, la reina, los demás príncipes y las princesas.

Servidumbre y escoltas desde luego, y con lámparas que iluminaron todo el lugar.

\- Joven Touya ¿Cómo está? –grito el rey

Entrando a la recamara pues sabía que Touya estaría ahí porque Syaoran se lo dijo, pero quería otra versión de lo sucedido en la mañana sobre lo que había hecho Meiling porque era algo muy grave.

\- Excelente con el regalo que me mandaron –dijo Touya

\- ¿QQQQQuuuuuééééé? –grito Meiling jalando la sabana para cubrirse y levantándose de la cama

\- No lo podía creer cuando Syaoran me conto lo que habías hecho… eres amiga de las princesas… una persona de confianza, qué clase de amiga se acuesta con los invitados de palacio –termino gritando el rey

\- Pero yo pensé que era el Príncipe Syaoran –dijo llorando Meiling

\- Meiling… te acabas de convertir en una mujerzuela… y te llevaste con tus locuras a toda tu familia… por lo que acabas de hacer… ellos pierden su posición social, sus títulos y quedan marcados por no saber educar a su hija –dijo el rey

\- Pero yo me quiero casar con el príncipe Syaoran –dijo desesperada Meiling

\- Todas te dijimos que estaba comprometido –gritaron las princesas

\- Pero… si encargaba un bebé… él tendría que casarse con migo –dijo Meiling

\- ¿De donde se te ocurrió esa idea? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Porque tú te preocupas por las personas y no ibas a permitir que un hijo tuyo se criara solo –dijo Meiling

\- El príncipe Syaoran está comprometido… a decir verdad todos mis hijos están comprometidos con personas de distintos pueblos vecinos… es una forma de mantener la paz entre los pueblos… ellos no tienen opción de casarse más qué con sus prometidos… si alguno de ellos rompe esa promesa es una declaración de guerra porque significa que estamos despreciando a la gente de ese pueblo –dijo el rey

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Meiling

\- Meiling… acabas de convertirte en una cualquiera, ya no tienes derecho a casarte con nadie… a menos que el príncipe te quiera tomar cómo amante… puedes ser de quien quiera estar con tigo… perdiste tu derecho a ser protegida por un hombre y pasaste a ser de cualquier hombre que quiera pasar el rato con tigo –dijo el rey

\- Pero me puedo casar con él –dijo Meiling desesperada comprendiendo las consecuencias de lo que había hecho señalando a Touya quien se sorprendió

\- Si él se hubiera metido a tu casa… a tu recamara… y hubiera abusado de ti… desde luego que los casaría… pero él es invitado de palacio y nunca se imaginó que una cualquiera se iba a meter en la cama del príncipe donde le asignaron para pasar la noche mientras él dormía en ella… no lo podemos obligar a casarse con tigo por una tontería que tú hiciste –dijo el rey

Meiling se puso pálida no sabía qué hacer.

\- Llamen a sus padres… tienen que desocupar la casa donde viven… no sé si quieran seguir viviendo en la ciudad en la zona baja o irse a vivir a otro lado pues toda la familia ya quedo marcada –dijo el rey

\- Me caso con ella –dijo Touya

Continuara:

Ya termine… ya termine… tengo cosas que hacer y al rato me voy a casa de mi hija, y si no terminaba hoy el capítulo no sé cuándo lo iba a terminar, es interesante todas las ideas que se pueden escribir con los personajes "malos" de las historias, con Meiling me doy vuelo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, Monika Chan que bueno que te gusto Ilusión, esa historia no sé por qué tarde en escribirla diez años, o sea ya tengo más de 12 años escribiendo, y les recomiendo que lean "El secreto de Esperanza" y su continuación "La unión de poderes" mis primeras historias que escribí.

Me acuerdo cuando empecé a escribir, tenía cómo cuatro o cinco historias y alguien me pregunto si ya tenía veinte, yo me quede pensando que loquera cuando voy a escribir más de veinte historia, y ahora ya son más de treinta, esta historia en particular está compuesta por siete historias diferentes, que al final voy a unir… pero son siete.

Los quiero mucho, besos y abrazos a todos.

Dios que todo salga bien, te quiero muchísimo.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

8:55 de la mañana del 11 de octubre de 2014.


	7. La Ciudad del desierto 2

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 7 historia 4-2 Desierto del Sahara

Mmmm que quieren que les diga, el comentario que me dejaron de los árabes me hizo pensar, nunca pensé en escribir una historia de árabes, no sé por qué pero los árabes me dan miedo, no conozco a ningún árabes, pero por lo que se ve en las noticias, doy gracias a Dios de que no nací en esa zona, pero no sé si quizás alguna vez en otra vida fui de esa región y por eso no me gustan.

También pensé en borrar el capítulo anterior, pero por algo lo escribí, así que lo voy a terminar rápido.

Meiling se puso pálida no sabía qué hacer.

\- Llamen a sus padres… tienen que desocupar la casa donde viven… no sé si quieran seguir viviendo en la ciudad en la zona baja o irse a vivir a otro lado pues toda la familia ya quedo marcada –dijo el rey

\- Me caso con ella –dijo Touya

\- ¿Cómo? No estás obligado a casarte con ella… ella fue la que se desvistió para que la vieras… y se metió en la cama, no la obligaste tú –dijo el príncipe Syaoran

\- Yo pensé que eras tú –dijo Meiling

\- Suponiendo qué hubiera sido yo… y que efectivamente hubieras encargado un bebé, de todos modos yo no me puedo casar con tigo porque estoy comprometido, y tú serias solo una concubina en caso de que yo te aceptara cómo amante, pero el niño estaría marcado por tu tontería y desde luego no podría ser príncipe –dijo molesto Syaoran

\- Ya dije que me caso con ella –repitió Touya

\- Gracias –dijo muy tímidamente Meiling

\- No lo hago por ti… lo hago por tus padres para que no sean relejados por tu tontería –dijo Touya

Una hora después los padres de Meiling estaban en palacio sorprendidos por la noticia que su hija se casada con un vizconde de otra ciudad, estaban sorprendidos, destanteados, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

El rey los llamo aparte y les explico lo que su hija Meiling había hecho y que el joven Touya había pedido casarse con ella para no marcar a su familia por la tontería que hizo su hija.

Los casaron, pero al terminar la ceremonia Touya saco dos velos, uno de encaje transparente, y otro oscuro.

En algunos países árabes sus mujeres están todas tapadas, o sea sí tienen suerte se les ve la cara, pero todas las mujeres están tapadas, como si fueran leprosas, o tuvieran una enfermedad por la cual sus hombres se avergüenzan y no permiten que sus mujeres sean vistas, o sea nada, si les va bien las manos solamente, pero todas están cubiertas, y da tristeza, pero en pleno siglo 21, o sea estamos en el 2014, y los hombres árabes se siguen avergonzando de sus mujeres, porque es un escandala el que ellas quieran que se les vea la cara, o estudiar la primaria.

En la ciudad en donde estaban, las mujeres eran privilegiadas porque llevaban la cara descubierta, pero en la ciudad de donde era Touya las mujeres siempre tenían que estar cubiertas.

Así Touya se acercó a Meiling y le dijo:

\- Ahora que eres mi esposa, siempre debes de ir cubierta de la cara… si por alguna razón alguien te ve sin alguno de estos velos en ese momento te corro de la casa y serás marcada como una mujerzuela –dijo Touya

Poniéndole los dos velos el transparente para cubrirle los ojos y la nariz y el otro la boca.

No tuvieron problema en que les dieran una habitación en palacio, los papás de Meiling le preguntaron al Vizconde Touya cuándo pensaban irse de la ciudad.

A lo que él respondió que al otro día del matrimonio de los príncipes él tendría que marcharse y se llevaría con él a su esposa.

Desde luego al otro día Eriol y Syaoran le preguntaron por la decisión de casarse con Meiling.

A lo que Touya respondió que precisamente ese día estaban hablando que les gustaría saber algo más de las que fueran sus futuras esposas, y lo que él había visto le gustaba mucho, entonces para qué buscar más.

La princesa junto con su grupo de doncellas, llegaron en una gran comitiva junto con los reyes y mucha gente de la ciudad de dónde venían.

Se hicieron celebraciones por toda la ciudad y cuando fue la boda, Syaoran hizo lo contrario de lo que hizo Touya

\- Princesa Sakura ahora que eres mi esposa y futura reina de esta ciudad… debes quitarte estos velos –dijo el Príncipe Syaoran procediendo a quitarle los velos

Encontrándose con una cara de sorpresa, de miedo, que digo miedo pavor pues a ella siempre le habían dicho que si se quitaba los velos se convertiría en una mujerzuela.

Pero también se encontró con unos hermosísimos ojos verdes.

Syaoran le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso, cosa que también sorprendió a Sakura pues le habían dicho que cualquier demostración de afecto entre un hombre y una mujer tenía que ser en su habitación.

A decir verdad todas las mujeres de la ciudad de donde procedía Sakura tenían sus caras también cubiertas con velos, y se mantenían al lado detrás de sus hombres, pero no se tocaban.

Y la verdad todas las mujeres veían sorprendidas a todas las mujeres de esta ciudad porque ellas no llevaban velos.

Así que en el momento que Syaoran beso a Sakura la agarro de la mano, y todo el tiempo la llevaba agarrada a donde fueran, demostrando así que la princesa Sakura era su esposa.

Al otro día de la boda, cuando partieron todos de regreso a su ciudad, Touya se sorprendió pues le dieron de dote, varios camellos, con comida, y muchas joyas a decir verdad vasijas llenas de piedras preciosas, y desde luego mucha agua, y trabajadores para atender tanto a Meiling como a los animales que le habían dado en la dote.

Touya no se imaginaba desde luego nada de esto, pero tenían razón, él los había salvado de una gran desgracia, pero eso si… al igual que Meiling, todas las damas de compañía de Meiling, las esposas de los trabajadores, en resumidas cuentas, todas las mujeres que se iban de la ciudad para servir a Meiling y a Touya, a todas se les pusieron velos con la advertencia de que si se los quitaban se convertirían en mujerzuelas y saldrían de la protección de la casa en donde servían.

Meiling se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pues ahora no solo ella tenía que cubrirse su cara, sino todas las mujeres que iban con ella, nunca se había dado cuenta del privilegio que tenía por vivir en un lugar en donde podía enseñar la cara.

Sakura se sentía muy cohibida por todo lo nuevo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Si cuando estuvieron solos en su recamara, tuvieron una gran intimidad los dos juntos, pero cuando salía de su cuarto le sorprendía que no debía usar los veloz.

Al principio ella se los ponía, Syaoran la veía y se los quitaba, hasta que dijo:

\- De ahora en adelante, cada vez que salgas de tu habitación con los velos, cualquiera te los va a quitar… aquí no necesitas tener la cara cubierta, no es malo verte la cara… y que tus damas también se quiten los velos o voy a mandar a que los sirvientes les quiten los velos cuando se los vean puesto –dijo Syaoran

Sakura hablo con sus damas y les dijo lo que el príncipe Syaoran le había dicho que haría con cualquiera de ellas que se pusieran velos en la cara.

Tomoyo para no arriesgar a Sakura dijo que ella iba a salir con los velos para demostrar que eso de que cualquiera se los iba poder quitar era mentira.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que en el momento que abrió la puerta, un joven muy guapo se acercó a ella le quito los velos y los quemo.

Tomoyo con unos ojos preciosos azules se le quedo viendo con terror.

\- El príncipe Syaoran me encargo que si cualquiera de ustedes salía con velos los quemara –dijo el conde Eriol con una encantadora sonrisa

Tomoyo cerró la puerta se dio la vuelta y se le quedo viendo a todas con terror.

O sea ni siquiera salió de la recamara, con solo abrir la puerta le quitaron los velos.

Y ni modo tuvieron que aceptar los cambios, estaban en otra ciudad un lugar nuevo para ellas.

A donde fueres haz lo que vieres.

A Eriol le gusto la joven Tomoyo a la que le quito los velos y a los pocos días la pidió en matrimonio.

Lo mismo pasó con Yukito al conocer a la joven Nakuru.

Todos tuvieron familia y con el tiempo murieron.

En la ciudad hubo un temblor que provoco que el agua por la cual existía la ciudad dejara de surgir y tuvieron que abandonar la ciudad.

Fin de la historia 4

Me quede pensando, en las monjas… ellas se visten cómo las mujeres de arabia, y de repente me di cuenta… Jesucristo era árabe… por eso los sacerdotes se visten así y las mujeres también, tan mal que vemos a los árabes por cómo visten a sus mujeres y los sacerdotes sigue ese mal ejemplo.

Dios que todo salga bien

15 de octubre de 2014.

Son las 12:22 del mediodía.

Los quiero mucho, besos.


	8. Machu Picchu 1

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 8 historia 5-1 Machu Picchu

Hola, les platico algo respecto a sus comentarios, en el resumen dije que todos los capítulos son historias diferentes, o sea se supone que no tienen nada en común ninguna de las historias, pero si se fijan las parejas que manejo son las mismas, al final se van a unir todas las historias por eso piensan que es un enredo, al principio de cada capítulo pongo el número del capítulo, el número de la historia, y la parte de la historia para que las vallan entendiendo, cada historia es diferente una de la otra.

Con respecto a la historia anterior, a todos les fue bien principalmente a Meiling, porque Touya se casó con ella y no dejo que cayera en desgracia ni ella ni su familia, el precio por su locura fue tener que taparse la cara por el resto de su vida, pero si lo piensan bien eso es mejor que volverse una mujerzuela, tener que vivir en la calle y arrastrar a su familia a la ruina y la humillación.

Machu Picchu

En un lugar situada en medio de los andes peruanos, existe una gran ciudad, la ciudad de Machu Picchu, en un principio fue un poblado puramente agrícola o sea desde los años 760 a. C. (antes de Cristo), pero como era de fácil acceso para distintos poblados, y era un lugar donde se podía obtener cualquier tipo de cultivo, todos querían vivir o visitar la aldea.

Para los años 1400 de nuestra era, o sea d. C. y viendo que el poblado era muy prospero, se empezó a construir la ciudad de Machu Picchu, y empezaron a llegar grandes constructores, además de Militares para proteger la zona, y sacerdotes.

Pues la ciudad se convirtió en un centro ceremonial para los dioses de esa época.

En la zona se hicieron un castillo para los gobernadores, templos para sus dioses, casas administradoras, y desde luego zonas militares para los hombres que se encargaban de proteger la ciudad.

Por todos lados se veían zonas de cultivo, porque a pesar de las diferentes actividades de la ciudad, la fuente principal de ingresos era la agricultura.

Y aparte de dos ríos que pasaban en las faldas de la montaña donde se construyó la ciudad, existía un nacimiento de agua, que permitía tener agua en toda la ciudad, así como pozos de agua, y tenían un sistema de riego por terrazas en donde toda el agua era aprovechada al máximo.

Claro el agua no llegaba por todos lados, entonces tenían que acarrearlas a determinados lugares que al ser llenados se abrían unas pequeñas compuertas y estas llevaban agua a diferentes cultivos.

Meiling pertenecía a una familia de agricultores de la ciudad, pertenecía a la clase acomodada de la ciudad, y desde niña se enamoró del joven Syaoran Li, quien pertenecía a una de las principales familias de ingenieros encargados de construir la ciudad.

La verdad Meiling se enamoró de Syaoran después de una vez que le ayudo en un problema que se le presento:

El llenado del contenedor del agua era algo que hacían se puede decir los niños mayores y los adultos, pues se puede decir que se tenía que cargar cantaros grandes de agua (ahora se conocen cómo cubetas, antes eran de barro) para llenar el contenedor que después se abriría para el riego de los diferentes cultivos.

Ese día la mamá de Meiling empezó a dejar a Meiling que empezara a hacer sus primeros intentos para ayudar con el llenado del contenedor.

Ya casi estaba lleno, la señora vigilaba a Meiling de cinco años cuando le avisaron que su esposo había tenido un accidente en una de las terrazas y que tenía atrapado un pie.

Desde luego la señora pensó en dejar que luego alguien más terminara de llenar el contenedor e ir corriendo para ver en que podía ayudar a su esposo, desde luego llevándose a su hija.

Pero Meiling le dijo que ella podía terminar de llenar el contenedor.

Y la verdad en aquel entonces nadie se preocupaba por el robo de niños, ni que le fuera a pasar algo a su hija, la había estado observando y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, con unos dos cantaros más se llenaría el contenedor, no se tardaría mucho.

\- Te lo encargo –solo dijo su mamá y se fue corriendo con el muchacho que había ido a avisarle

Pero la señora no contó con lo que le pasaría a Meiling.

Termino de echar el agua al contenedor, regreso para llenarlo de nuevo, pero le costó trabajo sacar el cántaro porque en todas sus intentos anteriores su mamá la ayudo, hizo un gran esfuerzo y lo pudo sacar.

Ya solo le faltaba un cántaro más y se llenaría el contenedor

Era una fosa natural de donde nacía el agua y corría por un rió que bajaba por la montaña, por lo tanto solo estaba rodeado de tierra y lodo en las orillas y al volver a hacer el intento de sacar el segundo cántaro, que estaba atado a una cuerda, Meiling se resbalo cayendo ella en la fosa.

Se alcanzó a agarrar del cántaro qué estaba atado por un lazo atado afuera para que no se perdiera el cántaro por si se llegaba a resbalar en el agua.

Desde luego empezó a gritar porque sentía que se ahogaba y cómo estaba cansada porque ya había llevado varios cantaros de agua sentía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho.

Cuando sintió cómo alguien la agarraba de los brazos y la sacaban.

Era el niño Syaoran su vecino, niño de su misma edad, que alcanzo a escuchar que algo o alguien caía al agua y oyó los gritos.

Desde luego él no savia de quien se trataba, el solo sabía que tenía que ayudar a quien se había caído en la fosa.

Lo bueno que fue una niña cómo él porque si era una persona mayor no sabía si la podía ayudar.

Quien fuera, él tenía que ayudarlo.

Así saco a Meiling, quien estaba empapada.

Syaoran le pregunto ¿que qué estaba haciendo?

Ella le contó que estaba ayudando a su mamá a llenar el contenedor de agua pero le avisaron que su papá había tenido un accidente y que ella le pidió a su mamá que si la podía ayudar para terminar de llenar el contenedor.

No vieron problema y ella ya había llevado varios cántaros pero en el último que le faltaba se resbalo y cayó al nacimiento de agua.

Así Syaoran se quitó su gabán que llevaba y se lo dio a Meiling para que no tuviera tanto frío, lleno el cántaro de agua lo echo al contenedor y llevo a Meiling a su casa para que se cambiara, y no se fuera a enfermar.

Desde luego todo el rato que estuvo Meiling en su casa Syaoran le hizo compañía, le dieron de comer, y cuando vieron que ya habían regresado los papás de Meiling la mamá de Syaoran y Syaoran la llevaron a su casa y les explicaron el accidente que le pasó a Meiling, pero que cómo podían ver estaba bien.

Desde ese momento Meiling se enamoró de Syaoran por que no la dejo sola en ningún momento.

Y un día Meiling le dijo a Syaoran que cuando fueran grandes ellos se iban a casar, claro a menos que él encontrara a otra chica que le gustara.

Syaoran era un joven muy talentoso, y aprendía muy rápidamente el oficio de la familia, pero aunque prácticamente creció con Meiling y ya estaba en edad de casarse, no quería casarse con ella.

Aunque estaba tan concentrado en lo que le estaban enseñando que tampoco se había fijado en ninguna otra chica, así que en un momento dado pensó que esa sería una buena opción, se casaría con Meiling y él se concentraría en su trabajo.

Meiling hacía ya planes de boda, dentro de poco cumplirían sus 13 años edad en que la mayoría de jóvenes de esa época se casaban (acuérdense que antes la esperanza de vida era entre treinta y treinta y cinco años, hoy ronda los ochenta años, y tengo una tía que va a cumplir los 91 años el mes de noviembre)

Su mejor amiga era Nakuru, era dos años mayor que Meiling y a pesar que ya le había pedido matrimonio ella no se quería casar hasta que encontrara a un hombre para el que ella fuera súper especial.

La verdad es que estaba enamorada del joven Eriol, primo de Syaoran, pero él no le hacía caso.

A decir verdad Eriol si había buscado alguna otra chica con la que casarse, pero nadie le llamaba la atención cómo para compartir su vida, y la verdad ya se estaba resignando a tener que casarse con Nakuru.

Y en eso estaban cuando se enteraron que venía un nuevo grupo de soldados con sus familias para proteger la ciudad.

La mayoría de los soldados, venían al frente del grupo, después venían sus familiares y cerrando el grupo venía otro grupo de soldados, todos venían a vivir en la ciudad.

Desde luego que todos en la ciudad veían impresionados a todas esas personas que venían entrando en la ciudad y llegaron hasta el palacio en donde todos se pararon a la espera de nuevas órdenes y que les dijeran en donde se iban a quedar.

Desde luego cuando se iban enterando de la llegada de nuevos soldados todos corrían para ver quiénes eran causando una gran impresión en todos ellos.

O sea, uno de los primeros en entrar a la ciudad fue un soldado albino, que a pesar de su seriedad, transmitía tranquilidad que dejo con la boca abierta a Nakuru.

Después del primer contingente de soldados venían los familiares de los soldados, entre las que se encontraban una chica de ojos azules pues su papá era uno de los generales, quien asombro a todos con su belleza, y dejo sorprendido a Eriol.

Después vieron a una hermosa chica de ojos verdes impresionantes, que dejo a Syaoran con ganas de no dejarla de ver nunca.

Después venia otro grupo de soldados y el último era un joven alto moreno y muy apuesto.

Que al pasar por donde estaba Meiling se le quedo viendo.

Y Meiling dijo:

\- Me quiero casar con él

Continuara:

Ojala les guste este capítulo, me pase toda la mañana escribiendo, tengo sueño pero tengo que ir a preparar mi comida, que flojera ¿Por qué no aparece la comida en el momento que nos da hambre? Cómo pasaba en Ilusión… aunque esa historia también fue inventada por mi… bueno tengo que preparar mi comida para comer, buen provecho a todos.

Dios que todos salga bien

Besos a todos, los quiero mucho

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

30 de octubre de 2014

2:31 de la tarde.


	9. Machu Picchu 2

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 9 historia 5-2 Machu Picchu

Que al pasar por donde estaba Meiling se le quedo viendo.

Y Meiling dijo:

\- Me quiero casar con él

Un poco más allá sin haber escuchado a Meiling

\- Vamos Syaoran tenemos que ir con los demás para decirles en donde se van a quedar –dijo Eriol

Corriendo a su casa para avisarles a sus familiares que ya habían llegado los nuevos militares y que tenían que decirles en donde se iban a quedar.

El grupo lo dividieron en 4 para que toda la ciudad estuviera protegida desde cualquier punto por donde los quisieran atacar, así los ingenieros con los documentos que contaban, ya tenían en donde se iban a quedar cada uno de los soldados con sus familias.

Un grupo de 10 de los ingenieros encargados de construir los alojamientos militares fueron de inmediato a la plaza enfrente del castillo para organizar a los militares y llevarlos a sus nuevas casas.

Cuando llegaron les pidieron de favor que cada militar se reunirá con su familia para saber de cuantas personas eran las familias y así asignarles sus nuevas viviendas.

Desde luego Eriol y Syaoran se fijaron en los familiares para saber de quién eran familiares esas dos jóvenes e ir ellos a enseñarles en donde se iban a quedar.

Y por coincidencia las jóvenes quedaron en el mismo grupo, en donde también quedo el joven albino.

Desde luego que Touya quería asesinar a esos dos jóvenes que les iban a enseñar en donde se iban a quedar después de ver cómo observaban a sus hermanas, o sea había personas mayores que iban a enseñar a otros sus viviendas, ¿Por qué precisamente estos jóvenes tenían que venir con ellos?

Aunque Syaoran no contó que la joven de ojos verdes solo tenía ojos para un soldado albino que también quedo en ese grupo.

Se dividieron y se dirigieron rumbo a sus nuevos hogares, desde luego en toda la ciudad sabían que ese día llegarían los nuevos militares cansados y con hambre así que mucha gente ya habían preparado comida para regalarles mientras se adaptaban a su nueva vida.

Y de la misma forma en que Eriol y Syaoran se fijaron en que grupo se quedaban las jóvenes, Nakuru y Meiling también se fijaron en que grupo quedaban los jóvenes que les habían gustado.

Y si Eriol y Syaoran mientras indicaban a cada uno de los soldados cuales serían sus nuevas casas, no dejaban de observar en donde iban a quedar las jóvenes.

Aunque cuando asignaron la casa del general Kinomoto se sorprendieron que las jóvenes fueran hijas de él… pero también eran hermanas de otro de los soldados que los veía con cara de querer ahorcarlos.

Les estaban mostrando la casa y entregando las llaves (no sé si en ese entonces existían las llaves de las casas) pero algo estaban entregando para asignarles sus nuevas viviendas.

Cuando llego Meiling corriendo con una olla de comida que llevaba para entregarles.

Al igual que Nakuru, las dos salieron corriendo para seguir al grupo donde iban Syaoran y Eriol porque se fijaron que los soldados que les habían gustado iban en ese grupo.

Nakuru no tuvo ningún problema para entregarle la comida que habían preparado al joven albino y quedarse platicando con él, porque se puede decir que él se iba a quedar en el alojamiento comunitario, en donde se quedaban todos los soldados que iban solos, o sea que sus familias no habían ido con ellos.

Pero Meiling se sorprendió cuando vio a Eriol y a Syaoran entregando la casa a ¿los 6 miembros de esa familia? ¿O eran más?

Por lo menos Meiling vio a un general, con su esposa, dos hijas mayores, su hijo soldado también, y varios niños más.

Y ese soldado era el soldado que a ella le había gustado.

Aunque estaba viendo a Syaoran y a Eriol con ganas de ahorcarlos.

¿Por qué?

Se acercó Meiling con cierta cautela, para entregar la olla de comida que llevaba, que por estar viendo al soldado que le había gustado qué al percatarse de la chica que era, también se distrajo viéndola, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente y Meiling no se fijó y sólita se enredó con sus propias piernas y cayo para adelante.

Cómo llevaba la olla en las manos parte del contenido salpico en la parte frontal del uniforme del joven, quien también al verla alcanzo a meter las manos y sostenerla para que tanto ella cómo la comida que contenía no se cayeran, pero no pudo impedir que la comida que se salpico cayera sabré su uniforme.

Pero también al sostener la olla pues agarro las dos manos de Meiling, quien se sonrojo fuertemente al sentir el contacto de las manos del soldado sobre sus manos, que la sostuvieron con firmeza e impidió que se cayera.

\- Meiling ten cuidado –dijo Syaoran agarrándola de la cintura para ayudarla a enderezarse

\- Perdón… solo les traía algo de comer para que no se preocupen por qué comer mientras se instalan en su nueva casa –dijo Meiling más sonrojada y apenadísima por haber ensuciado el uniforme al joven

\- Yo creo que me va a gustar más si llega a mi estómago por mi boca… soy el teniente Touya Kinomoto… ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Touya con una encantadora sonrisa al ver a la joven que vio en la entrada y le gusto

\- Es mi prometida Meiling –dijo Syaoran muy serio

\- Ellas son mis hermanas… Tomoyo y Sakura –dijo Touya poniendo a sus dos hermanas en frente de los jóvenes

Porque si bien no quería que nadie se les acercara a sus hermanas, al escuchar que la chica que le gusto ya estaba prometida, bien podía hacer un cambio con alguna de sus hermanas.

Porque esta joven Meiling iba a ser su esposa… por muy prometida que fuera de todo el mundo.

\- No es verdad… solo era un juego de niños –dijo rápidamente Meiling

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron Syaoran, Eriol y algunas otras personas que estaban por ahí cerca, quienes los conocían desde chicos y Meiling siempre les decía qué se iba a casar con Syaoran

\- Que solo era una broma de niños… Me llamo Meiling… mucho gusto joven –inclino la cabeza Meiling

\- Mucho gusto me llamo Tomoyo y ella es mi hermana Sakura –dijo Tomoyo tomando la olla que llevaba Meiling para entregarles

\- Yo soy el constructor en jefe Eriol y él es el constructor en jefe Syaoran –dijo Eriol con una encantadora sonrisa

\- Mucho gusto –sonrieron todos

Así todos se empezaron a conocer

Nakuru prácticamente no se separaba del joven Yukito, si así le dijo que se llamaba el joven albino que le había gustado.

Meiling desde luego hablo con Syaoran y le dijo que lo de su compromiso era solo broma de niños que no se lo tomara como un drama.

Syaoran no le dijo nada, si bien si le molesto que dijera delante de ese militar que no eran prometidos, él sabía que en realidad Meiling no le gustaba, y si se iba a casar con ella era porque nunca le había llamado la atención ninguna otra mujer.

Aunque ahora eso era diferente, la joven llamada Sakura le había gustado, al verla sentía cosas que con ninguna otra mujer había sentido, y eso le gustaba, así que con el pretexto de los arreglos que se necesitaban para la nueva casa tanto Eriol como él iban seguido a visitarlas para arreglar cualquier problema en adaptarse que tuvieran.

Un día Sakura iba saliendo con una canasta con comida para llevarla a su hermano Touya y al joven Yukito, Syaoran la vio y se ofreció para ayudarla a cargar la canasta.

Preguntaron en donde podían encontrarlos y les dijeron en donde estaban.

Pero cuando se acercaban al lugar se encontraron a Touya abrazando y besando a Meiling y a Yukito abrazando y besando a Nakuru.

Sakura se quedó estática en su lugar viendo a Yukito, se suponía que Yukito estaba enamorado de ella… bueno nunca se lo había dicho, pero la trataba con mucha amabilidad y cortesía, ¿Por qué se estaba besando con esa chica?

Syaoran que venía platicando con Sakura y desde luego viéndola se sorprendió cuando vio que Sakura detuvo su marcha, y volteo a ver qué era lo que estaba viendo.

Y la verdad se sorprendió ver a las dos parejas besándose.

Para esa época solo tenían una salida se tenían que casar.

\- Ustedes cuatro… se casan –dijo Syaoran muy enojado viéndolos

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr, Syaoran con la canasta que llevaba siguió a Sakura, aunque no le fue tan fácil seguirla pues la canasta pesaba

Sakura llego a uno de los costados de la montaña en donde ya no había casas y detrás de un árbol empezó a llorar con desconsuelo.

Syaoran se acercó a ella con cuidado, dejo la canasta sobre una piedra y se acercó a ella para tratar de consolarla.

Con cuidado la abrazo y permitió que llorara hasta que se calmó.

\- Yo pensé que Yukito me amaba –dijo Sakura

\- Ya ves que no… hay veces que pensamos que hay gente que nos quiere pero nos cambian muy fácilmente –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Muy fácilmente? –pregunto Sakura

\- Meiling… era mi prometida… hasta que apareció tu hermano dijo que solo era un juego… pero si no lo hubiera conocido nosotros nos hubiéramos casado –dijo Syaoran

\- Te debió doler mucho que te dejara –dijo Sakura

\- No… no creas… yo me iba a casar con ella porque no conocía a alguna mujer que me gustara, por eso yo estaba resignado, hasta que te vi… mi mundo cambio –dijo Syaoran y levantando la barbilla de Sakura la beso

\- Suelta a mi hermana –grito Touya lanzándosele a Syaoran para golpearlo

Con todo el alboroto que se hizo cuando Syaoran les grito, de momento las dos parejas se separaron sorprendidos, eso de que se tenían que casar los sorprendió, aunque para Meiling y Nakuru les gusto lo que escucharon

Touya y Yukito se sorprendieron, pero no les molesto la idea de casarse con estas chicas.

Touya vio cómo su hermana se giraba y corría y vio como Syaoran la seguía

Desde luego Touya y Yukito querían ir a ver a Sakura pues los dos sabían que Sakura estaba enamorada de Yukito.

Y si no hubiera Yukito conocido a Nakuru quizás se hubieran casado Yukito con Sakura.

Desafortunadamente nadie manda en el corazón y así cómo él se enamoró de Meiling con solo verla, Yukito se enamoró de Nakuru con solo verla, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

Desde luego los dos querían ir de inmediato a ver a Sakura pero Meiling y Nakuru los detuvieron para ver qué era lo que iban a hacer.

Eso le dio tiempo a Syaoran para tranquilizar a Sakura y platicar un rato, qué la plática los fue llevando por rumbos que no conocían y terminaron besándose fue otra cosa.

Sakura se empezó a sentir tan bien en los brazos de Syaoran y en ese primer beso que estaban compartiendo que dejo de escuchar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Syaoran también se empezó a sentir tan bien abrazando a Sakura y besándola que se dejó llevar por el momento.

\- Suelta a mi hermana –grito Touya lanzándosele a Syaoran para golpearlo

\- Hermano que haces –grito Sakura viendo a Syaoran y a Touya tirados en el suelo golpeándose

\- Firmes –grito el general Kinomoto a lo que Touya y Yukito se levantaron como resortes y se pusieron en posición de firmes.

El general Kinomoto había visto a su hija Sakura salir corriendo y luego vio al joven Syaoran ir tras ella, eso lo intrigo, paso un rato y después vio a Touya y a Yukito correr por el camino que había tomado Sakura seguidas de las jóvenes Meiling y Nakuru y eso le llamo la atención, y cuando llego no espero encontrarse con su hijo peleándose con el joven Syaoran y todos gritando que se separaran.

Syaoran estaba en el suelo sobándose la cara pues el primer golpe que le dio Touya fue en la cara pues lo agarro desprevenido pues estaba abrazando a Sakura y la estaba besando y antes de escuchar el grito sintió el golpe que los separo y fue a dar al suelo donde Touya cayó sobre él, claro que también se defendió muy bien Syaoran y golpeo a Touya.

Pero cuando escucho el grito de alguien que dijo:

\- Firmes

Se sorprendió porque Touya lo dejo solo en el suelo.

\- ¿Me pueden decir que es lo que pasa aquí? –dijo muy serio el general

\- Le pido la mano de su hija Sakura en matrimonio –dijo Syaoran poniéndose en posición de firmes también

\- ¿Cómo? –se destanteo el General Kinomoto

Sakura se sonrojo completa

\- Le pido la mano de su hija Sakura en matrimonio –repitió Syaoran

\- ¿Hija? –pregunto el general

\- A mí también me gustaría casarme con el joven Syaoran –dijo muy bajito Sakura

\- En ese caso está bien –dijo el general

\- Yo también quiero casarme –dijeron al mismo tiempo Touya y Yukito

\- Uno por uno –dijo el general

\- Pido permiso para casarme señor –dijo Touya

\- Yo también pido permiso para casarme señor –dijo Yukito

Para ese momento ya mucha gente que vivía cerca del lugar se estaban reuniendo y se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron que se iban a celebrar 3 bodas.

Y Eriol para no quedarse atrás también le pidió matrimonio a Tomoyo.

Se realizaron 4 bodas, y vivieron felices.

Las familias vivían muy contentas hasta que llegaron unos visitantes con pieles muy claras casi transparentes y a pesar que fueron recibidos muy bien, estando dentro de la ciudad los visitantes los atacaron y los empezaron a destruir, aparte de que llevaron con ellos enfermedades que los destruyeron.

Los sobrevivientes abandonaron la ciudad, porque además de las enfermedades que acabaron con gran parte de la población, hubo un terremoto que cerro la salida de agua de la ciudad, y sin agua la agricultura ya no se podía regar como antes.

Fin de la historia 5

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias.

Y me gustaría hacer una aclaración y la verdad si me molesto, estoy cansada de que me dicen que tengo muchas faltas de ortografía, que las corrija, en donde me dejaron este comentario es en mi historia de "El Secreto de Esperanza" es mi primer historia que escribí, desde luego terminada hace como 10 años, ojala la puedan leer, pero al escribir la computadora va marcando las faltas de ortografía, y desde luego las voy corrigiendo, Hay una parte que analiza el escrito completo, yo checo todo pero al subirlas al internet cambian muchas cosas, en esta página como es de Estados Unidos, el idioma que tienen es el inglés, y en un principio hasta los acentos eliminaban, me puse a checar todas las historias, más de 30, y al principio de cada capítulo pongo que ya las corregí, pero que no sé qué va a pasar al subirlas al internet.

Y si me cambiaron letras hasta palabras, ya me canse de estar cambiando cuando ellos "las computadoras que creen que los escritos están mal" los cambian, pero si les molestas les doy un consejo, dejen de leer en internet porque no soy solo yo, hay libros completos que cambian letras y palabras, yo bajo muchos libros de internet, ya publicados y cambian letras por ejemplo una nl por una d o una ja por una p y así puedo mencionar muchísimos cambios y letras que omiten o palabras completas que muchas veces tenemos que adivinar.

A toda esa gente que se queja de la mala ortografía les aconsejo que ya no lean en internet, que cancelen sus conexiones porque desafortunadamente nosotros no tenemos el control de lo que escribimos y publicamos en internet.

Muchas veces he hecho coraje porque lo corrijo y al publicarlo y volverlo a leer esta diferente, y me digo con que tengan la idea general me basta. El internet es algo tan grande y desafortunadamente tan poderoso que no podemos luchar contra eso.

En el face dijeron que todos los que escriban con mala ortografía los iban a eliminar, yo creo que lo dijeron en broma, porque si hacen eso se quedan sin gente porque al ir escribiendo y publicando muchas letras también las cambian, no tantas pero si hay cambios

Bueno ya hasta aquí, es que si me dio coraje ese mensaje que me dejaron, más porque yo si lo he corregido varias veces

Besos a todos principalmente a Dios

Los quiero mucho

18 de diciembre de 2014. Son las 2:05 de la tarde.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Perdón por lo que escribí aquí arriba, es que si supieran todas las veces que he cambiado los capítulos tratando de corregirlos, que la gente que opina piensan que no sabemos para que marca una computadora las faltas de ortografía, ¿por qué hay color rojo, verde o azul?, está bien que soy mayor, y que si me cuesta trabajo moverme con la computadora, y las modernidades, del día de hoy, pero no soy tan tonta.

Bueno ya volví a lo mismo, pero es que me da mucho coraje.

Más bien lo que quiero decirles es que tengan una Feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2015... ya 2015.

No creo poder escribir hasta después de año nuevo, porqué recibo visitas.

Que "la" pasen bien, besos y abrazos a todos

Pongo entre comillas "la" porque lo acabo de escribir, publique leí lo qué escribí y no apareció "la", y eso que fue poco lo que agregue

Dios que todo salga bien.

11:34 de la noche, fui al festival de navidad y primer desfile de mi nieta hermosa Danna.

Ahora 11:44 de la noche


	10. La República Mexicana 1

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 10 historia 6 capitulo 1 La República Mexicana

En un pueblo prosperó de la nueva República Mexicana, a finales de 1850 en una hacienda vivía una prospera familia.

Pero al pesar que tenía una familia algo pequeña para la época pues eran 6 los miembros de la familia, el dueño le preocupaba que tenía puras hijas.

Si… la tierra pertenecía a su familia, pero él fue el único hijo de su padre, por eso heredo la hacienda, si tenía hermanas y ellas le habían ayudado mucho a salir adelante después de la independencia del país de España.

Gracias a Dios ellos no perdieron sus tierras porque ellos y sus padres trataban muy bien a sus trabajadores, entonces en 1810 cuando el pueblo se levantó en armas para liberar al país del yugo de los españoles, a ellos no los afectaron tanto.

Si se vieron afectados porque muchos de los trabajadores se unieron a otros trabajadores explotados y se fueron a la guerra.

Se puede decir que por algunos años sufrieron para mantener la hacienda a flote, pero con ayuda de mucha gente, la mayoría mujeres lograron pasar los años más complicados de la independencia, pues la batalla duro más de 10 años.

Durante ese tiempo fue que su padre se casó y batallo con sus hijos que muchos de ellos morían chicos, por falta de medicamentos y doctores por todos lados.

Fujitaka había logrado sobrevivir, fue el único de los hijos varones que sobrevivió y con la ayuda de sus hermanas logro sacar adelante la hacienda, después de la muerte de su padre, que murió como a los 40 años.

Él era un joven emprendedor, y veía en la hacienda un gran futuro.

Y si la hacienda producía una gran cantidad de alimentos, para la época era una de las principales de la zona en donde estaban.

Y por lo mismo Fujitaka tuvo una gran cantidad de señoritas dispuestas a casarse con él.

Fujitaka entre todas le gusto una joven llamada Nadeshiko, y se casó con ella.

Pero para su desgracia, solo le pudo dar hijas, (acuérdense que tiene poco que se sabe que es el hombre el que define el sexo de los bebés, antes se pensaba que era la mujer quien lo definía)

Y al nacer su cuarta hija se puso tan mala su esposa que estuvo a punto de morir que decidió ya no tener más hijos.

Para la época era una familia muy chiquita pues solo eran el matrimonio y cuatro hijas.

Que por cierto se llevaban un año todas.

La mayor se llamaba Meiling, le seguía Nakuru, Tomoyo y Sakura era la menor.

Desde luego que todos admiraban a las jóvenes pues eran todas muy bonitas.

Un día cuando Meiling tenía 5 años se cayó en un pozo y uno de los hijos de un campesino empleado de su papá la logro sacar con mucho cuidado para que no se lastimara.

Desde ese momento Meiling se enamoró de ese joven que le salvo la vida.

El joven se llamaba Touya, y desde luego qué él también se enamoró de la señorita de la casa.

Los años pasaron, las niñas crecieron y todas tenían a sus pretendientes.

Meiling estaba enamorada de Touya, quien se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo y se convirtió en el capataz de la hacienda.

Pues algún día soñaba con casarse con la señorita Meiling.

Nakuru se había enamorado de Yukito un joven albino que era trabajador de otra de las haciendas cercanas.

Tomoyo estaba enamorada del joven Eriol dueño de la hacienda donde trabajaba Yukito

Y Sakura estaba enamorada de un primo de Eriol, Syaoran dueño de otra hacienda que estaba lejos del lugar, pero se conocieron una vez que Eriol fue a ver a Tomoyo al centro del pueblo cercano a la hacienda en donde vivían las jóvenes.

A su papá le daba risa ver a "sus hijas" con sus "pretendientes"

Le gustaba que su hija Tomoyo y su hija Sakura tuvieran pretendientes hacendados también, pero no le gustaba que tanto Meiling como Nakuru sus pretendientes pertenecieran a la clase trabajadora, pero cómo él se casó por amor no quería que sus hijas se casaran por compromisos.

Desde luego no le agradaba mucho la idea que su hija Meiling estaba enamorada del joven Touya, pues era un empleado y ella era la principal heredera de la hacienda.

Aunque cómo no había tenido hijos veía que el joven Touya iba a dar lo mejor de él para que la hacienda no callera.

Y así garantizar el futuro de su familia en caso que algo le pasara a él.

Aunque todavía veía lejos el tiempo en que se casaran sus hijas, Sakura era una bebé, pues tenía apenas 13 años… si lo sabía a esa edad tanto su mamá como su abuela se habían casado, pero eran sus niñas y quería que vivieran con él el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero a pesar de los planes que tenía nunca contó con el accidente que le paso.

Un día que llevaba un cargamento de fruta y verdura para vender en la ciudad no contó con el aguacero que les cayo y dejo todas las carreteras de ese entonces de tierra enlodadas y desde luego que el agua corría por todos lado y se llevó la carreta en donde iban el señor hacendado y unos trabajadores también de la hacienda.

Y para desgracias de todos, todos los que iban murieron.

Desde luego cuando llego la noticia a la hacienda la señora Nadeshiko se volvía loca por la pérdida de su marido.

Y desde luego todas las hijas entraron en acción para sacar adelante todo lo que se tenía que hacer.

La que sintió más fuerte todo lo que sucedió fue Meiling por ser la mayor empezó a ver todo lo que se tenía que hacer de trámites para regresar los cuerpos de las víctimas y de su papá así cómo organizar el funeral de todos y ver por las viudas y sus hijos.

Desde Luego Touya cómo el capaz de la hacienda no dejo a Meiling en ningún momento y la ayudo en todo lo que podía.

Se velaron, la señora veía todo entre nubes, le daban café, trataban de que comiera, ella no entendía que estaba pasando, y solo veía que había mucha gente por todos lados.

Ella no quería separarse de su esposo, ella se quería morir junto con su esposo.

Con gran esfuerza la llevaron a un sillón donde se quedó dormida sollozando, no comprendía que sucedía a su alrededor.

Al otro día temprano vio de nuevo los ataúdes y empezó de nuevo a llorar ¿Por qué la había dejado su esposo?

Se realizó una misa de cuerpos presentes y después los llevaron al panteón de la hacienda.

Había una zona especial para la familia y otra para los trabajadores y campesinos.

Todos estuvieron presentes cuando sepultaron a su marido, y de repente vio que todas sus hijas estaban acompañadas por jóvenes a sus lados.

Aunque no sabía bien quienes eran, aunque por otro lado que bueno que estaban acompañadas porque ella no podía consolarlas en estos momentos.

Por Dios… tenía que casar a sus hijas y pensar que iba a ser de su futuro.

Continuara:

Hola a todos, gracias por esperar este capítulo, la verdad pensé que iba a ser está historia de un solo capítulo por eso no quería escribirla, pero ya escribiendo ya vi que si la puedo dividir en dos.

Respecto al otro capítulo en donde me quejo de que alguien se queja de las faltas de ortografía, la verdad si me molesto, porque aunque ustedes no lo crean las he cambiado varias veces, y la última me tarde un año corrigiendo todas.

Aunque no las había leído, pero ahora me puse a leer dos, que faltas de ortografía ni que faltas, con faltas de ortografía se entienden las historias pero hay muchas letras cambiadas, números que quitaron, palabras completas que quitaron y hasta frases a la mitad o completamente quitadas.

Doy gracias a todos por leer mis historias con todas las cosas que hacen me imagino que las computadoras al subir las historias, con todo lo que cambian y quitas.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, por cierto ya tengo pensadas otras 6 historias diferentes que pienso escribir cuando termine está.

De Nuevo muchas gracias por leer mis historias

Los quiero mucho.

Besos a todos.

Dios que todo salga bien.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki.

6:56 de la tarde 30 de enero de 2015

Ya 2015.


	11. La República Mexicana 2

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 11 historia 6 capitulo 2 La República Mexicana

Todos estuvieron presentes cuando sepultaron a su marido, y de repente vio que todas sus hijas estaban acompañadas por jóvenes a sus lados.

Aunque no sabía bien quienes eran, aunque por otro lado que bueno que estaban acompañadas porque ella no podía consolarlas en estos momentos.

Por Dios… tenía que casar a sus hijas y pensar que iba a ser de su futuro.

Paso un año de luto para todos, en el transcurso de ese año el joven Touya de 25 años, se hizo responsable por sacar adelante la hacienda, el joven Yukito de 25 años, se fue a trabajar a la hacienda para ayudar también en todo lo que pudiera a la familia, desde luego el joven Eriol de 24 años y el joven Syaoran de 24 años también ayudaban en lo que podían.

Aunque ellos pues también tenían que ayudar en sus haciendas.

Después del año de luto el joven Touya y el joven Yukito fueron a hablar con la señora Nadeshiko para pedir las manos de sus dos hijas mayores, Meiling y Nakuru.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando los dos fueron rechazados por la señora Nadeshiko porque cómo se habían atrevido a fijarse en las señoritas de la hacienda siendo ellos unos simples trabajadores.

Desde luego Touya protesto, y le dijo que la hacienda seguía estando en buenas condiciones gracias a que ellos se habían dedicado a trabajar en ella para que no se viniera abajo la hacienda en memoria de su patrón.

Pero por más que alegaron Touya y Yukito, la señora los corrió de la hacienda.

Desde luego que ellos estaban muy enojados por lo que les hizo la señora y se fueron sin decirlas nada a sus "novias"

Pero se hizo una gran tensión en la hacienda, y pues los trabajos de los que estaban al pendiente Touya y Yukito así como la administración se empezó a ver afectada.

Syaoran y Eriol no sabían bien que había pasado, pero se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron de que se habían ido, desde luego que tanto Meiling como Nakuru estaban muy enojadas con su mamá porque ellas si sabían que iban a pedir sus manos en matrimonio a su mamá.

Pero nunca las llamo para decirles que las habían pedido en matrimonio.

Pasaron los minutos y las cuatro hijas estaban a la espera de alguna noticia, pero su mamá no las llamaba.

Esos minutos se convirtieron en horas y su mamá nunca las llamo.

En la hora de la cena, las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a cenar pero la verdad ni Meiling ni Nakuru podían probar bocado pues no sabían que había pasado, hasta que de repente Meiling pregunto.

\- Mamá… ¿Qué paso con Touya? –dijo Meiling muy bajito

\- Y con Yukito –dijo Nakuru

Tomoyo y Sakura solo observaban a su mamá, sabían que iban a pedir las manos de sus hermanas.

\- Nada –solo contesto su mamá

\- ¿Cómo que nada? –protesto Meiling

\- Iban a hablar con tigo para pedir nuestras manos –dijo Nakuru

\- Si… ¿cómo se atreven esos campesinos a pedirlas en matrimonio? –protesto Nadeshiko

\- ¿Cómo? –dijeron las cuatro hermanas

\- Ustedes pertenecen a la alta sociedad… no se van a casar con unos simples campesinos –protesto Nadeshiko

\- Papá si estaba de acuerdo con ellos… papá sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Touya… por eso le enseño todo el trabajo de la hacienda, y lo capacito para que me ayudara a manejar la hacienda –protesto Meiling

\- Y también sabía que el joven Yukito me gustaba a mi… y el dejo de trabajar en donde trabajaba para ayudar a que la hacienda no se derrumbara después de la muerte de papá –protesto Nakuru

\- Pero su padre ya no está con nosotros y yo decido con quien se casan –dijo Nadeshiko levantándose de la mesa y aventando su servilleta.

Las cuatro jóvenes no supieron que decir. Ese era su hogar, su casa, y habían hecho todo para que la hacienda saliera adelante… pero ahora no sabían qué iba a pasar con su futuro.

Al otro día Eriol y Syaoran fueron a ver a las jóvenes y les dijeron que las iban a pedir en matrimonio.

Ellas les platicaron lo que había pasado con Touya y Yukito.

A lo cual ellos solo les sonrieron y les dijeron que ellos tenían sus propias haciendas y que bueno también pertenecías a la alta sociedad, que no se preocuparan.

Pero cuando hablaron con la señora Nadeshiko se sorprendieron por lo que les paso.

Si les dio la mano de sus hijas… Pero a Syaoran le dieron la mano de Meiling y a Eriol la mano de Nakuru porque sus dos hijas menores no se iban a casar pues le iban a hacer compañía a ella en su vejes.

Desde luego que cuando su mamá les hablo para informarles de los acontecimientos todos se sorprendieron.

Syaoran y Eriol, pensaron que si no aceptaban casarse con las hermanas jamás volverían a ver a Sakura y a Tomoyo, y desde luego eso nunca había entrado en sus planes.

Si sabían que habían rechazado a los pretendientes de las hermanas mayores pero ellos como hacendados, podían en un momento dado pedir la mano de las mujeres a las que amaban.

Pero se sorprendieron cuando la señora les dijo que solo se iban a casar sus dos hijas mayores y que sus hijas menores se iban a quedar a cuidar de ella.

Las cuatro no sabían que pensar, Sakura y Tomoyo se sintieron muy mal al saber que ellas no tenían la opción de casarse, y desde luego que tanto Meiling como Nakuru aceptaron esos matrimonios que había pactado su madre porque vieron que esa era la única oportunidad que tenían para salir de esa casa en la que ahora se sentían atrapadas.

Desde luego se organizó un gran evento para celebrar las dos bodas de las señoritas de la hacienda.

Pero ninguna de las cuatro le dirigía la palabra a su mamá.

¿Cómo era posible que les hubiera hecho eso?

Syaoran y Eriol no podían creer su suerte, pero no veían otra opción más que casarse con las hermanas mayores para tener la esperanza de ver de vez en cuando a las dueñas de sus corazones.

Y a pesar que las dos jóvenes se veían muy hermosas con sus vestidos de novias, no podían opacar la belleza de las jóvenes de las cuales los jóvenes estaban enamorados.

Todos estaban afuera de la iglesia esperando a que saliera el padre cuando de repente aparecieron Touya y Yukito a caballo y se robaron a las novias.

Nadeshiko no podía creer lo que estaba viendo todos empezaron a correr y a gritar para tratar de detener a los jóvenes cuando Eriol y Syaoran se quedaron viendo.

Ellos también tenían sus caballos cerca y cargando a sus amores, Syaoran a Sakura y Eriol a Tomoyo, salieron también huyendo de la iglesia en donde estaban todos.

Desde luego las cuatro se sentían felices porque de una manera extraña las cuatro por fin se iban a casar con sus verdaderos amores.

Desde Luego Syaoran y Eriol alcanzaron a Touya y Yukito, para saber que iban a hacer, porque los que tenían todo el plan bueno fueron Touya y Yukito, y ellos solo los siguieron.

Desde luego Touya tenía ya una casita preparada para irse a vivir ahí con Meiling, y Yukito con Nakuru, pero bueno ahora la iban a tener que compartir por un tiempo con "sus concuños"

Así paso una semana las cuatro parejas se sentían felices de estar juntos pero las cuatro jóvenes estaban preocupadas por su mamá, que por querer hacer con ellas lo que ella quería se había quedado sola

Y bueno los jóvenes aceptaron regresar, porque como dicen

"Más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso"

Por lo menos ya se habían casado las cuatro parejas, y en eso ya no iba a poder intervenir su mamá.

Meiling y Nakuru se quedaron a vivir en la hacienda con su mamá y desde luego con sus esposos y Tomoyo se fue con Eriol y Sakura con Syaoran.

La señora Nadeshiko se sentía feliz porque después que se robaron a sus hijas se había quedado sola y aunque los sirvientes y los trabajadores trataban de animarla, que sola se sentía.

Y desde luego que recibió con los brazos abiertos a sus hijos… si ahora todos formaban parte de una gran familia.

A los nueve meses después de las bodas, las cuatro parejas tuvieron a sus primeros hijos… si… las cuatro parejas todas tuvieron hombrecitos.

Cómo les hubiera gustado a todos que el señor Fujitaka hubiera conocido a sus nietos, todos hombres.

Pasaron los años, todos tuvieron más hijos e hijas, y murieron de viejitos.

Fin.

Aquí está otro capítulo, la historia que sigue es el final de esta historia.

Besos a todos

Dios que todo salga bien.

6:51 de la tarde del 12 de febrero de 2015

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki


	12. Época Moderna 1

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe, no… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 12 Historia 7 Capitulo 1 Época moderna

En cualquier ciudad capitalista moderna de nuestro planeta tierra, vivían una familia muy grande, la familia Li.

Toda la familia era de dinero, todos vivían en grandes residencias como vecinos pero eran familiares, había personas que ya venían a ser parientes lejanos.

Era la relación que había entre Syaoran Li y su prima lejana Meiling Li, los dos de cinco años.

Meiling se sentía muy enamorada de Syaoran pues era un niño muy guapo, y a quien más le decía que él era su novio.

O sea que si se querían casar entre ellos como ya eran parientes lejanos bien podrían hacerlo.

Era una familia muy numerosa pero a pesar de todo convivían entre sí.

Un día se organizó un día de campo, todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, pero después de comer los adultos se pusieron a tomar y jugar cartas, y platicar de lo que platican los adultos.

Pero había un grupo de primos más o menos niños de entre tres a doce años de edad que desde luego no querían estar con los adultos, y empezaron a caminar para disfrutar del campo.

También había un grupo de adolescentes y jóvenes que desde luego no querían hacer de niñeras de los niños, así que cada quien se fue por diferentes rumbos.

Siendo campo que podía pasar, estaban en una gran llanura, si se veían pequeñas lomas, pero los adultos no se preocupaban porque aunque se alejaran los podían ver de lejos.

Ninguno de los niños corría algún peligro por estar en el campo.

Cuando de repente Meiling cayó en una grieta en el piso y Syaoran la alcanzó a sostener de una mano.

Desde luego que todos empezaron a tratar de sacar a Meiling y empezaron todos a gritar.

Gritos que desde luego escucharon todos.

Syaoran estaba sudando del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo pues ya prácticamente estaba acostado en el piso con el dorso en el hoyo donde cayó Meiling.

Los demás niños estaban agarrándolo con todas sus fuerzas para que Syaoran no cayera también, los adolescentes y los adultos se dieron cuenta del problema y corrieron para ver qué pasaba.

En contra de los deseos de Syaoran, Meiling que también estaba sudando por el esfuerzo no resistió más, y se resbalo más en el agujero soltándose en contra de su voluntad de Syaoran.

Los adultos llegaron y jalaron a Syaoran para sacarlos de ahí, pero ya era demasiado tarde Meiling se deslizo más al fondo del agujero.

Todo era un caos, los niños gritaban y lloraban todos empezaron a tratar de escavar para ver si se acercaban más a Meiling pero en cada intento Meiling se hundía más.

Llamaron a los bomberos, y llegaron los equipos de emergencia y un sinfín de personas para ayudar a rescatar a la niña que solo lloraba y no quería ni respirar porque sentía de que cualquier movimiento que hacia se hundía más.

Pasaron tres horas más y los equipos de rescate por más cosas que hacían no podían sacar a la niña pues cada movimiento que hacían la niña se hundía más.

Ya habían encendido luces para alumbrar el lugar y poder seguir intentando hacer algo para rescatar a la niña.

Ya habían hecho un hoyo a unos metros para tratar de hacer una cueva por donde entrar y llegar más debajo de donde estaba la niña y rescatarla, pero al tratar de acercarse se empezó a derrumbar también por donde intentaban acercarse.

Ya llevaban horas tratando de rescatar a la niña, todos estaban desesperados hasta que uno de los rescatistas dijo:

\- Tengo una idea para tratar de sacar a la niña… pero el hoyo es muy angosto y ningún adulto o adolecente va a caber para la idea que tengo para sacar a la niña –dijo uno de los socorristas

\- Cualquier cosa… tenemos que intentar lo que sea –dijo desesperado el papá de Meiling

\- Vamos a atar de las piernas a uno de los niños y lo vamos a meter por el hoyo y cuando llegue a donde está la niña la va a agarrar muy fuerte y los vamos a sacar –dijo otro de los socorristas

\- Yo me ofrezco –dijo de inmediato Syaoran

\- ¿de qué tamaño es la niña? –pregunto un bombero

\- Son más o menos iguales Syaoran y Meiling –dijo la mamá de Meiling

\- Bueno en ese caso vamos a intentarlo –dijo el jefe de bomberos

\- Te vamos a amarrar de tus piernas y te vamos a meter de cabeza por el hoyo… tú tienes que llevar las manos "arriba" que al meterte en el hoyo van a quedar asía abajo para que agarres a tu prima y cuando la tengas nos gritas y los vamos a jalar para poder sacarlos –le explicaba el jefe de los rescatistas

\- Ojala esto funcione –dijo alguien más

Y así procedieron a ponerle una faja a Syaoran en el abdomen para que no se lastimara por el esfuerzo que iba a hacer, después le pusieron protecciones en brazos y piernas para que se raspara lo menos posible, le pusieron un caso para impedir que se golpeara la cabeza y por último después de poner las protecciones en las piernas procedieron a ponerles cuerdas de seguridad tanto en la cintura como en las piernas, aunque la principal era la de las piernas de donde iban a sostener a Syaoran para meterlo y luego a sacar a los dos niños.

Y así con mucho cuidado hicieron una base en donde colgaron a Syaoran boca abajo y lo empezaron a deslizar dentro del hoyo.

Syaoran llevaba una lámpara en el caso para ver por dónde iba, Meiling ya estaba muy hondo en el hoyo, sabía que iban a bajar a Syaoran para tratar de sacarla de ahí.

Cuando vio la luz de la lámpara del casco de Syaoran empezó de nuevo a llorar porque sentía que ahí se iba a morir.

Desde luego Meiling estaba entumida tenia los brazos arriba casi no se quería ni mover porque a cada intento sentía como se deslizaba más por el hoyo.

Syaoran empezó a hablar con ella para tranquilizarla

\- Aquí vengo Meiling, no te preocupes, te voy a sacar –decía Syaoran

\- Si Syaoran… si me rescatas me voy a casar con tigo y gamas me alejare de ti –decía Meiling sollozando

\- Si Meiling nos vamos a casar… pero primero te tenemos que sacar de aquí –Syaoran para tratar de tranquilizarla

Cuando de repente Syaoran sintió que rozo las manos de Meiling grito

\- Ya casi la tengo –grito Syaoran

Todos dejaron de bajar a niño, para que pudiera agarrar bien a la niña

\- Meiling… no te muevas… te voy a agarrar de los antebrazos y tú me vas a agarrar también los antebrazos y cuando ya estemos agarrados voy a gritar para que nos saquen –Syaoran

\- Si –dijo Meiling

Y así Syaoran agarro por los antebrazos a Meiling y en el momento que sintió que Meiling le agarraba firmemente de los antebrazos en ese momento grito

\- Ya la tengo –Syaoran

Y todos los que estaban sosteniendo la cuerda la empezaron a jalar, en un principio con mucho cuidado porque Meiling estaba atorada en el hoyo, pero poco a poco empezaron a sentir que los podían sacar más rápido y en un instante eterno para todos lograron sacar a los niños de ese hoyo natural del suelo.

Desde luego que estaban también ambulancias a las que subieron de inmediato a los niños y los llevaron al hospital.

En donde pasaron una noche para checar que los niños estaban bien.

Pero desde ese momento prácticamente Meiling no se quería separar de Syaoran

Y con que se iban a casar pues para donde iba Syaoran iba Meiling

Y como eran de la misma edad pues iban hasta en la misma escuela.

Los papás de Meiling consentían muchísimo a la niña porque casi sintieron que la perdían ese día que cayó en el hoyo, así que le daban todo lo que quería Meiling.

Así se hicieron adultos, desde luego siempre que Syaoran quería salir con alguna chica Meiling siempre le decía que ellos dos se iban a casar que para que buscaba a alguien más.

Syaoran ya le había dicho infinidad de veces que ellos no se iban a casar porque eran primos y que él no la amaba.

Pero a Meiling eso no le importaba, ella se iba a casar con él, pero si encontraba a alguna chica que le gustara entonces su compromiso se iba a romper.

Claro que siempre que encontraba a Syaoran tratando de hablar con alguna chica, Meiling prácticamente les gritaba y les decía que ellos estaban comprometidos.

Aunque Syaoran no decía nada, así termino sus estudios, si conoció a varias mujeres, claro a escondidas de Meiling, pero siempre sentía que ellas no eran lo que él quería.

Una vez que fueron a cenar a un restaurante Eriol y Syaoran, Syaoran se sorprendió al momento que iba saliendo del baño y se chocó con una joven muy bonita, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, de un negro muy intenso y de unos hermosos ojos azules

\- Disculpe señorita –dijo Syaoran viendo a la joven

\- Estas bien –dijo Eriol a la chica con la que chocó Syaoran

Pero nada más verse se sintieron extraños y la joven Sonrió

\- No se preocupen estoy bien –dijo la joven

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrieron que estaban sentados en mesas continuas.

La joven se presentó como la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji y les presento a su mejor amiga Rica Sasaki.

Y ya que estaban sentados en mesas continuas, juntaron las mesas y empezaron a disfrutar de una cena que nadie había imaginado.

Para no hacerles la historia tan larga Eriol y Tomoyo se hicieron novios y en menos de un mes se estaban casando.

Boda a la que fueron desde luego Syaoran con Meiling y en ese momento Meiling decidió que ya era hora de que ellos también se casaran.

Ya tenía veintiocho años, cuando Meiling empezó en que ya era muy grande y se tenían que casar.

Desde luego Syaoran no quería casarse con Meiling a decir verdad hasta le caía mal de lo encimosa que era.

Pero con el conque de que se iban a casar.

Por más cosas que Syaoran alegaba de que no se quería casar con ella, que no le gustaba, que no le caía bien, que entre ellos no había química, chispa o lo que sea que debe existir entre las parejas para casarse.

Meiling estaba terca en que se iban a casar.

A decir verdad Syaoran hasta hablo con sus tíos para que no permitieran a Meiling hacer lo que quisiera.

Syaoran sabía que Meiling no era esa persona especial que tenía que conocer con la que quería compartir toda su vida.

Si ya lo sabía, y en contra de los deseos de Meiling la había estado buscando, pero hasta el momento no la había encontrado.

Pero cómo los papás de Meiling adoraban a Meiling desde luego que le cumplieron su capricho y en contra de su voluntad le tendieron una trampa a Syaoran para obligarlo a casar.

Por lo que Syaoran acepto casarse con Meiling.

Desde luego Meiling estaba feliz porque por fin se iba a casar con la persona que toda su vida había amado, y que la había rescatado de morir.

Ella estaba feliz, se mandó a hacer el vestido de novia más esplendido que hubiera, ella tenía que ser la novia más bonita del mundo.

Syaoran no decía nada, solo dejaba que Meiling hiciera lo que quisiera.

Desde luego escogió la casa más grande que vio, y la amueblo a su antojo.

Syaoran vio que el sótano era como un pequeño apartamento con una pequeña recamara en donde cabía apenas una cama individual, con un pequeño baño con ducha. Pero además tenía una sala comedor con una cocineta.

Se suponía que la sala era sala para ver películas o jugar juegos de vídeo, el comedor era una mesa de juegos, para jugar cartas, ajedrez, damas pues tenía un tablero pintado en la mesa, y cualquier juego de mesa y bueno la cocineta supuso que era para no tener que transportar desde la cocina que estaba hasta el otro lado de la casa, bocadillos y poderlos cocinar ahí.

Para ser un "cuarto de juegos" estaba muy completo.

Un pequeño departamento para él.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, les dijo a las personas encargadas de decorar la casa, cómo quería que amueblaran el sótano, y que le dieran a él la llave de la puerta para entrar al sótano.

También le gusto que tenía una puerta que comunicaba con el estacionamiento y el jardín, se puede decir que cerrando la puerta de la casa ese sótano quedaba totalmente independiente.

Así que también mando a poner un seguro que solo desde dentro se abriera y cerrara.

La boda fue un gran acontecimiento, todos estaban felices por los novios.

Meiling se sentía inmensamente feliz por casarse con la persona de la que toda su vida había estado enamorada.

Syaoran no decía nada, Meiling se encargó del traje del novio y bueno de todo lo de la fiesta.

La boda y la fiesta estuvieron hermosas, a cual más los felicitaban aunque Meiling se sentía extraña.

No sabía que pensar pero al final de la ceremonia cuando le dijeron a Syaoran que podía besar a la novia, él se le quedo viendo de frente, en ese momento Meiling se dio cuenta que Syaoran no la quería besar.

Se sintió morir, cuando Syaoran levanto sus mano, le tomo la cara, la bajo un poco y solo le dio un beso rápido en la frente.

Continuara:

El siguiente ya es el último capítulo y en donde explico de donde se me ocurrió esta historia. ¿O historias?

Dios que todo salga bien y gracias por estar con migo.

Los quiero mucho.

6 de marzo de 2015 son las 5 de la tarde.

El 4 de marzo cumplimos 30 años de casada por el civil.


	13. Época Moderna 2

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe, no… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 13 Historia 7 Capitulo 2 Época moderna

Touya Kinomoto, estaba sentado frente a la barra de un bar, estaba esperando a su amigo Yukito, quien por el azar del destino conoció a su esposa en un lugar como esté.

Touya estaba por cumplir 30 años, y bueno no había tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres, bueno en realidad si, era alto, fuerte, bien parecido cómo todas las chicas con las que había salido le decían, si ya había tenido algunas novias, para que negarlo, pero él estaba en busca de una mujer muy especial.

Touya seguía buscando, pero ya no sabía en dónde buscarla, o sea en cualquier lugar donde veía mujeres, el prácticamente estaba en ese lugar buscando a esa chica especial.

O sea ya hasta había viajado a otros lugares y otros países buscando a esa chica especial, y lo peor del caso es que él estaba de testigo que existía una mujer destinada para él.

Porque su amigo Yukito, quien es muy tímido, prácticamente lo tenía que arrastrar para que conociera mujeres, en una reunión en un bar, abarrotado de gente, literalmente Nakuru le cayó encima a Yukito.

Nakuru estaba muy tomada, se quiso parar para ir al baño, pero nada más pararse le vino un mareo y empezó a caer, justo en ese momento Yukito iba pasando por ahí, bueno eran varios jóvenes del trabajo, que cómo todos los viernes se iban a los bares a tomarse algunas cervezas y desde luego conocer chicas.

Pero nadie pensó que una chica les cayera en los brazos.

Yukito la sostuvo en sus brazos, y aunque era la primera vez que veía a esta joven, al cargarla sintió que la conocía de muchos años.

Nakuru se sintió tan bien en esos brazos que abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo Yukito

\- Desde el momento que me tomaste en tus brazos estoy muy bien –sonrió Nakuru

\- Ella es Nakuru, aunque esta algo deprimida porque no tiene novio –dijo una de sus compañeras

Para no hacerles el cuento tan largo desde ese momento que se conocieron ya no quisieron separa, se casaron, ya tenían cuatro años de casados y ya tenían dos hijos de tres y un años de edad.

Se podría decir que los dos eran de caracteres opuestos, pero se llevaban muy bien.

Y por ilógico que pensara en el amor a primera vista no existía, él no podía negarlo pues veía que su amigo era muy feliz.

A decir verdad sus amigos ya todos se habían casado y él era el único soltero del grupo que quedaba, pero él no quería casarse por casarse, él quería encontrar a esa mujer especial para él.

Aunque para que negarlo, todos sus amigos se veían muy felices en sus matrimonios.

Pero esa mujer especial para él ¿En dónde estaba?

La fiesta de la boda de Meiling y Syaoran, fue una gran fiesta, aunque prácticamente Syaoran no se acercó a Meiling más que cuando fue el primer baile, cuando se partió el pastel y el brindis.

En la primera oportunidad que tuvieron para salirse Syaoran tomo a Meiling de la mano y la saco.

Su auto estaba afuera, adornado con flores y cosas que les ponen a los autos de los recién casados.

Syaoran avanzo unas cuadras y cuando vio que ya no había nadie que los viera se paró junto a un contenedor de basura y se puso a quitarle todos los adornos del carro.

Meiling no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? –grito Meiling

\- Ya tuviste la boda que deseabas, fue a lo que me obligaron, pero yo no voy a seguir está farsa –dijo Syaoran jalando más adornos

\- Pero soy tu esposa –dijo Meiling

\- No Meiling… no te engañes como lo has estado haciendo durante años… no te amo… y no voy a ser tu esposo –dijo Syaoran

\- Pero ya eres mi esposo –dijo Meiling

\- Quizás en el papel… pero solo eso seré para ti –dijo Syaoran subiendo de nuevo al auto y quitándose el saco, el chaleco y poniéndose un suéter que llevaba atrás.

\- ¿Pero y la luna de miel? Esta todo pagado –dijo Meiling

\- Vamos para allá… yo rente otro curto en ese mismo hotel pero en otro piso –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Meiling muy sorprendida

\- Ya tuviste la boda de tus sueños… con el hombre de tus sueños… pero nunca preguntaste cuales eran los sueños de ese hombre –dijo Syaoran arrancando el auto a toda velocidad

\- Hay otra mujer ¿verdad? Tú me prometiste que si encontrabas a otra mujer que te gustara me lo ibas a decir –grito Meiling desesperada y llorando a mares

\- Desafortunadamente no existe otra mujer… y a pesar tuyo la he buscado… pero no la he encontrado –dijo enojado Syaoran

\- No me quieres –dijo Meiling muy bajito

\- Si te quiero… pero como prima… como debes querer a mis hermanas… pero cómo mujer no me gustas… no me atraes… no hay química o lo que sea que tiene que haber para que las parejas se atraigan y tengan hijos –Dijo Syaoran

\- Que quieres decir –dijo Meiling sorprendida

\- Lo que tengo años diciéndote, NO ME GUSTAS, NO TE AMO Y NO ME QUERÍA CASAR CONTIGO –GRITO Syaoran muy molesto

-Pero –solo dijo Meiling

Cuando llegaron al hotel Syaoran pregunto por los dos cuartos, el nupcial en donde se iba a quedar Meiling sola desde luego y el que él había pedido.

Y por más que Meiling le rogo a Syaoran, él prácticamente no quería estar en el mismo lugar en donde estaba Meiling.

O sea si Syaoran estaba nadando y Meiling llegaba él se iba.

Lo mismo pasada en el restaurante del hotel.

A todos lados donde iba Meiling iba con lentes oscuros pues tenía los ojos muy hinchados de tanto llorar.

Así pasaron el tiempo de la luna de miel y regresaron.

Y cual fue la sorpresa de Meiling, cuando se enteró que el sótano que Syaoran había dicho que él lo quería decorar era para quedarse él ahí.

Llegaron Syaoran se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del sótano.

\- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Meiling

\- Yo viviré aquí mientras estemos casados –dijo Syaoran entrando en el sótano

\- ¿Qqqquuuuéééé? –grito Meiling

Pero de todas las cosas que hizo, nada resulto para que Syaoran saliera a verla.

Ceno sola en la casa, la servidumbre no decía nada

\- ¿El señor no ha pedido algo para comer? –Meiling

\- No señora… pero hay alimentos en el frígobar… dijo que quería que estuviera lleno y la alacena –dijo uno de los sirvientes

\- ¿Hay llaves? –pregunto Meiling

\- Las que había nos las pidió el señor cuando llego señora –contesto el sirviente

\- ¿Necesita algo más? –pregunto otro sirviente

\- No gracias –dijo Meiling termino de cenar y se fue a su recamara

Meiling solo veía a su alrededor, todo lo había elegido ella a su gusto, cuando le preguntaba a Syaoran algo él le decía que quería que fuera la casa de sus sueños, así que él no iba a intervenir.

La casa de sus sueños… ahora era la saca de sus pesadillas… ¿Qué había hecho?

Al otro día se levantó, se bañó, y cuando fue a desayunar y pregunto por el señor le informaron que ya se había ido.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué vida le esperaba?

Para que hacerle al cuento ella solita se había buscado eso porque si efectivamente Syaoran le había dicho muchas veces que él no la quería, que a él no le gustaba, pero ella siempre pensó que si se casaban ella iba a hacer que Syaoran la quisiera y ahora tenía lo que se merecía.

Tomo sus lentes se los puso, ya no los necesitaba cómo cuando estaban "supuestamente de luna de miel" que lloraba todo el tiempo, ahora ya no lloraba, aunque de vez en cuando se le escurría alguna lágrima.

Pero todo eso se lo había buscado ella sola.

Llego al edificio de donde se controlaban todos los negocios de la familia Li, por más tenía que ver a Syaoran si quería ver a su papá, eran oficinas diferentes, pero estaban en el mismo piso.

Pero cuando paso delante de la oficina de Syaoran está estaba vacía, volvió a ver a la secretaria y está le dijo que había salido a ver a un cliente.

Ella no dijo nada solo suspiro y siguió su camino para ver a su papá.

Al entrar desde luego que su papá la saludo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mi princesa ¿qué tal esta tu vida de casada? –dijo su papá extendiéndole los brazos para abrazarla

Meiling corrió a los brazos de su papá y se soltó a llorar

\- Princesa ¿qué te pasa? –papá

\- Nunca debí casarme con Syaoran papá –Meiling sollozando en los brazos de su padre

\- ¿Qué paso? –papá

\- Syaoran no me quiere –lloraba Meiling

\- Pero si se casó con tigo –dijo el papá

\- Porque lo obligamos –dijo Meiling llorando más fuerte

\- Pero si tú siempre decías que te ibas a casar con él –dijo su papá

\- Si… ese fue mi error… yo siempre lo dije, y él me decía que no me quería… que estaba buscando a una mujer muy especial –Meiling

\- ¿Pero cómo se atreve a engañarte? –papá

\- No existe esa mujer… él solo dice que la está buscando… pero esa mujer no existe –Meiling seguía llorando

\- Pero estas tú –dijo su papá

\- Papá… Syaoran no me ha ni siquiera besado en la boca... desde luego no me ha abrazado y no hemos dormido en el mismo cuarto –dijo Meiling

\- ¿Cómo? –dijo el papá sorprendido

\- Lo que escuchaste… prácticamente solo estuvimos juntos en el carro porque fue como nos fuimos y nos regresamos… pero prácticamente cuando entro en algún lugar donde esta él, él se sale… no quiere estar en el mismo lugar en donde yo estoy –dijo Meiling algo más calmada

\- Pero su casa… ahí tienen que estar juntos –dijo el papá

\- No papá… en el sótano hay un pequeño departamento… miniatura si quieres llamarlo así… pues se fue a ese lugar, y no dejo llaves para que nadie entre… y me dijo que él se va a quedar ahí mientras estemos casados –dijo Meiling

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto sorprendido el papá

\- Lo que escuchaste… no me quiere a su lado –dijo con un gran suspiro Meiling ya dejando de llorar

\- Pero princesa… ahorita mismo hablo con él –dijo el papá molesto

\- Para que papá… él no me quiere a su lado… y hagamos lo que hagamos él no me amara… quizás lo fuerces a que encargue un bebé… pero ¿para qué? Para que sufra viendo que sus padres no se quieren –dijo Meiling

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres? –pregunto el papá

\- Supongo que el divorcio –dijo Meiling con un gran suspiro de resignación

\- ¿Dices que no te ha tocado? –pregunto su papá

\- No –contesto Meiling

\- No te preocupes tesoro… el matrimonio solo se tiene que anular –dijo su papá

\- ¿Anular? –pregunto Meiling

\- Si amor… si encuentras a un hombre especial… seguro se querrá casar con tigo… por el civil y la iglesia… y cómo no ha habido nada entre ustedes, el matrimonio se anula y nunca se han casado ninguno de los dos –dijo su papá

\- Eso estaría bien –sonrió Meiling

Y así ese mismo día se anularon los dos matrimonios.

A decir verdad a Syaoran hasta la tarde se le acerco Meiling.

Cuando la vio se quedó estático no sabía qué hacer.

\- Discúlpame por obligarte a hacer algo que no querías… toma –dijo Meiling entregándole unos documentos

\- ¿Y esto que es? –pregunto Syaoran

\- Son los documentos de la anulación… no hubo problemas para anular los matrimonios –dijo Meiling con un gran suspiro

Syaoran veía los documentos y no lo podía creer, habían anulado los matrimonios, del civil y de la iglesia.

\- Yo ya recogí mis pertenencias… ¿no sé si te quieras quedar con la casa? –pregunto Meiling

\- No… yo no quiero la casa… quédatela tú –dijo Syaoran

\- Qué se ponga a la venta –dijo Meiling

\- Que se venda –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Tienes a dónde ir? –pregunto Meiling

\- Si… mi departamento donde vivía –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿No te deshiciste de él? –pregunto Meiling

\- No –contesto Syaoran

\- ¿Y no lo rentaste? –volvió a preguntar Meiling

\- No… en la primera oportunidad que pudiera… iba a regresar –dijo Syaoran

\- Bueno ya tienes tu oportunidad… perdón por todo lo que te complique la vida –dijo Meiling con una pequeña sonrisa

Y dándose la vuelta empezó a salir del despacho de Syaoran

\- Meiling –dijo Syaoran

\- ¿Si? –pregunto Meiling

\- Discúlpame por no ser esa persona que te va a amar con todo su corazón –dijo Syaoran abrazando a Meiling

\- ¿Cómo es ella? –pregunto Meiling

\- No tengo ni idea… pero estoy seguro que el día que la vea voy a saber que es ella –sonrió Syaoran

\- No tienes ni idea como es… ¿y te estas guardando para ella? –dijo sorprendida Meiling

\- El día que te encuentres con ese hombre especial para ti Meiling vas a saber lo que yo estoy buscando –dijo Syaoran

Y así terminaron en paz su supuesta relación.

Meiling estaba buscando una fiesta a la que la habían invitado unas amigas para sacarla de la depresión en la cual se encontraba después de todo lo de la boda y la anulación.

Syaoran había salido de viaje para tratar de acallar todos los rumores que corrían, pero a pesar que ella también se había ido un tiempo de vacaciones con sus papás, y ya había pasado como 6 meses de todo, se seguía sintiendo mal.

Sus amigas le habían insistido mucho en que fuera a esa fiesta, iba a ver mucha gente nueva que le querían presentar para animarla.

Le habían insistido en que la pasaban a recoger, pero ella dijo que llegaba sola.

Pero ahora no sabía si había sido buena idea ir ella sola, no se acordaba si le habían dicho que era la calle dos la casa tres, o la calle tres la casa dos.

Bueno iba a empezar a buscar una fiestas… que tantas posibilidades había de que hubiera dos fiestas en el mismo día.

Y así entro en la fiesta de la calle uno numero dos y bueno sus amigas le dijeron que casi no iba a conocer a nadie y la verdad no veía a nadie conocido.

Se quitó el saco y su bolsa y la dejo con una persona encargada de recibir a los invitados, ella entro estaba buscando ver a sus amigas cuando vio a un mesero que llevaba algunas bebidas y ella tomo una y le iba a dar un trago cuando…

Alguien se la quito de la mano.

Touya estaba enojado por aceptar la invitación de sus amigos… si sabía que tenía que ir a diferentes reuniones si quería encontrar a esa persona especial que estaba buscando, aunque no reconocía a nadie, había mucha gente pero no veía por ningún lado a sus amigos, o sus esposas.

¿Si era esta la dirección correcta?

Estaba metiendo la mano en la bolsa del pantalón para ver si esa era la dirección que le habían dado, cuando de repente a lo lejos vio a una chica que le llamo la atención.

Era la mujer más encantadora que había visto en su vida.

Pero que imprudencia estaba haciendo… como agarra un vaso de bebida sin ver como la sirven. Sin más ni más fue a quitarle la bebida antes de que la fuera a tomar.

\- Nunca te atrevas a tomar algo que no has visto cómo lo sirven –dijo Touya quitándole el vaso de bebida a Meiling

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto sorprendida Meiling

\- ¿No te han enseñado tus padres que nunca debes tomar una bebida que no veas cómo la destapan y la sirven? –dijo Touya jalando a Meiling para sacarla del lugar

\- Si… y también me han dicho que no hable con extraños –dijo Meiling jalando su mano para soltarse

Pero Touya no la soltó, la puso delante del encargado de recoger los sacos y pidió sus cosas

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Meiling

\- Está no es la fiesta a la que me invitaron –dijo Touya

\- Pero a mi si me invitaron –protesto Meiling

\- ¿Hay alguien que le tengas que avisar de que te vas con migo? –Touya

\- Las estaba buscando –dijo Meiling

\- O sea que ¿ni si quiera estabas segura de que este es el lugar en donde estas invitada y ya habías aceptado una bebida? –pregunto Touya tomando las cosas que le entregaban a Meiling para sacarla del lugar

\- Oye… ¿A dónde me llevas? –protesto Meiling

\- Me vas a creer loco… pero sabes… te he estado buscando por años –dijo Touya

\- ¿Me has estado buscando por años? –pregunto sorprendida Meiling

Acordándose de lo que Syaoran le decía, que estaba buscando a una mujer especial. Y esté señor le decía que ella era esa mujer especial que había estado buscando por quien sabe cuántos años.

\- Si… es una locura… pero yo sabía que en el momento que viera a esa mujer especial para mí la iba a reconocer en el momento de verla… y tú eres esa mujer para mi –Touya

Meiling estaba más que sorprendida, no sabía que creer, así como Syaoran estaba buscando a una mujer especial para él, este señor estaba buscando una mujer especial para él.

Y lo más sorprendente era que esa mujer era ella.

Ella era la mujer especial que este señor estaba buscando.

Meiling se empezó a sentir extraña, pero de repente sonrió, ella era la mujer especial que estaba buscando este señor, no lo podía creer.

Ella era especial para alguien.

\- Disculpa… mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo Touya que desde luego iba ya caminando con Meiling de la mano

Meiling se le quedo viendo a sus manos entrelazadas, o sea Syaoran nunca la había tomado tanto tiempo de la mano, se sentía feliz.

\- Meiling Li –contesto Meiling sonriendo

Para no hacer tan larga ya la historia, Touya y Meiling se casaron vivieron felices y tuvieron hijo.

Meiling no podía creer que algún día llegara a ser tan feliz.

Aunque sentía algo de lastima por su primo Syaoran, pues nunca se llegó a casar.

Ella a veces le preguntaba si ya había encontrado a esa mujer especial para él, a lo que le contestaba que no… y que seguía buscándola, si su esposo Touya la había encontrado a ella él podía encontrar a la que iba a ser su mujer especial.

Hasta que Syaoran murió de grande, nunca logro encontrar a esa mujer especial para él.

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de Syaoran que al morir, en el cielo, lo estaba esperando una mujer preciosa.

\- Mi amor, te he estado esperando –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

\- Tu eres la mujer que he buscado toda mi vida –dijo Syaoran

\- Si mi amor… lo que pasa es que solo tenemos seis oportunidades de vivir, pero yo viví una vida antes que tu… y por eso en esta vida ya no se me permitió vivir –dijo Sakura

\- Y por eso por más que te busque nunca te encontré –sonrió Syaoran

\- No –contesto Sakura

\- ¿Y Touya y Meiling? –pregunto Syaoran

\- A ellos si les tocó vivir la misma vida en todas las ocasiones, y siempre han sido pareja –dijo Sakura

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura y con un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso de Sakura y Syaoran terminamos con esta historia.

Fin de está historia, y fin de las historias.

De donde se me ocurrió está historia, hace cómo veinte años, cuando tome un curso de computación, un día que llegamos a clases, un compañero que estaba por casarse nos contó algo raro que le paso.

Nos dijo que soñó que una mujer le decía en donde había una llave que abría un cofre en donde había una carta, que se despertó destanteado y que busco la llave, la encontró y fue a buscar el cofre, y que se abrió con esa llave, adentro había una carta.

En la que le decía que todos tenemos oportunidad de vivir seis vidas, pero que ella había vivido una vida antes que él, en sus siguientes vidas, fueron pareja y que ellos dos eran los amores de la vida, pero que a ella no le permitieron vivir esa vida y que sabía que él se iba a volver a casar, pero ella quería que supiera que a pesar que se iba a casar con otra, ella era su amor verdadero.

Y cuando termino de leer la carta se desintegro, así que ni siquiera podía demostrar a nadie lo que le había pasado.

Y de como Meiling y Touya se conocieron y él ya no se separó de ella, lo platicaron en la tele y me gusto.

Así que lo incluí.

Espero les haya gustado esta historia.

Besos a todos.

Dios que todo salga bien.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

30 de marzo de 2015 son las 5:39 de la tarde

Hoy cumplimos 30 años de casados mi marido y yo.

Mi hija cumplió 29 años, y terminó su maestría la semana pasada, 24 y 25.

Felicidades mi amor lindo.


End file.
